AU: StarCrossed
by serving.ashton
Summary: AU about Edward and Bella. Both are vampires, and Edward's coven is moving to Forks. However, there are some complications that cause trouble for Bella and Edward. Sucky summmary, sorry. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or the characters, etc. ExB R
1. Chapter 1: Vision

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Slipping my short skirt on, I smoothed it over my legs so that the soft jean material lay perfectly over my thighs. Then I drew on my white camisole, followed by a sleeveless, deep V-neck blue cotton shirt over it. Cute, I decided. Making sure that my low pigtails was even and hung properly down to my waist, I used my fingers to brush my long bangs to the side of my face. I peered closer at the mirror in front of me. Dark, my eyes were dark. I needed to hunt soon so they would return to the golden shade I preferred.

Then Alice burst into my room, excited and energized. I growled at her as she began to rummage through my shirts. "What are you doing?" I demanded, as though I didn't already know.

_Ummm… Borrowing a shirt obviously._ Alice retorted mentally to my scowl.

"What happened to all those clothes you bought a month ago?" I asked.

"They are boring now." Like that was unexpected.

"Well, go shopping. Don't make a mess of _my_ clothes!" Alice perked, a sly grin spreading across face.

"Great idea! I'll take you with me!" I groaned, throwing myself onto my black leather couch, pressing a pillow to my face and making a strangling sound. Knowing she'd won, Alice continued her expedition, finally emerging from the mess of clothes on the chair with a pink knit top. It was long-sleeved, and had a satin ribbon running around it under the chest.

"Ugh! You can _have_ that shirt!" I told her.

"I don't know why you bought this shirt, if you don't even like it," Alice commented.

"I didn't. You bought it for me," I reminded her before adding, "And you're one to talk about discarding perfectly good clothes."

Jasper entered then, sweeping Alice into his arms and giving her a light kiss while she giggled.

"Please, leave, if you are going to get all irritating." They laughed and I stood, sweeping out of the room to sprint downstairs. I ran and plunked down next to Emmet. He put his arm around me and gave me a huge hug.

"Ugh! Emmet! Hair!" I pretended to care about my appearance. He released me with a laugh.

"You don't care about your hair, Bella" He knew me too well.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Getting ready for another exciting day at Forks high."

"We're never going to leave."  
"Don't complain. It's seven thirty! School doesn't start 'til eight!"

"You forgot something."

"What might that be?" he asked indifferently.

"I'm driving." Emmet groaned.

"Rosalie!" he yelled, even though it was unnecessary. "Bella's driving!"

_Tell Emmet that I'm almost done and you guys can wait!_ Rosalie thought. I relayed the message, and Emmet started to protest. Then Jasper and Alice emerged from my room, and I glowered at them.  
"You have your own room, you know," I reminded them sourly as they ran down the stairs.

"You managed not to trip," Alice pointed out, grinning at me. I didn't answer.

"Too bad," Matthew said as he too came down the stairs. "Now I can't catch you." I ignored him too, wishing I could lock myself in my room and not leave. Instead, I lead the way out to the car after Rosalie came down, stunning as usual in skin tight jeans and a blood-red tube top kept in dress code with a tight jean jacket.

Pulling into the school, I stepped out into the misty air, wishing it wouldn't rain so much, even though I enjoyed being able to go outside during the day. Matthew stepped out behind me and moved closer territorially. I stepped quickly out of reach, trying to keep my face clear of the irritation I felt.

"I hate driving slowly," Emmet complained.

"Seventy is perfectly fine," I sniffed, and started on my way to the sidewalk, ignoring the stares I received; I was getting somewhat used to them by now. Alice and Matthew kept pace behind. I slowed down to walk with Alice, but with my sister between Matthew and me. "I guess I'll see you guys at lunch," finally said as we reached the buildings. They nodded, and drifted away.

I sighed, and slipped into my seat in History. The next three periods dragged by, the way they always do when you've learned the material in the classes already, since this was my second year as a junior. Lunch was a relief to get to. My table was waiting for me the way it always was in the corner, Alice, Jasper, and Matthew already there. Emmet and Rosalie were probably outside alone. They occasionally did that. Without a word, I sat down and put my arms on the tables, each hand in the opposite crook of the elbow, and my head fell into the area created.

_Bella?_ I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly so Alice would know I was listening.

_Are you okay?_ An imperceptible shake of my head and Alice scooted closer, laying a comforting hand on my back.

_Hey, Bella honey. Care to go out for dinner tonight? I know that it'll make your day._ I lifted my head to snarl quietly at him, and he quieted, for the moment. I wanted our vampire visitor to disappear. With Matthew visiting from Alaska where he'd heard of us from the Denali clan, tension was high, as he asked me out and hit on me constantly. What our friends in Alaska saw in him, I had no idea. _"He's so charming and sweet, and we _promised_ him he could maybe visit you guys. Just for one year."_ I wanted to wring Irene's persuasive neck.

My head snapped to Alice in concern when I felt Alice stiffen. I could see her vision in my mind, and I paid close attention.

_A shadowy group of four stood, sheltered and mysterious from the mist that swirled around their bodies. Then they were running. From a distance, they looked like blurs that sped across the plain, then through the woods. A single, golden eye flashed, along with several others that passed by quickly._

Alice gasped, and swayed from the force of the vision.

"What does it mean?" I asked. I knew part: four vampires were coming, apparently 'vegetarian'.

"They're coming tomorrow. They are friendly, and want to spend some time getting to know us," Alice whispered low and fast. At everyone's puzzled look, I cut in and explained. "Four vegetarian vampires are coming." Comprehension flickered across their faces. Alice bent low between Jasper and and me to hide from any prying eyes, and flipped over her cell phone, speed dialing Carlisle and informing him of the upcoming visitors. I wasn't paying attention to what they said, but tried to block out the voices of students, and they suddenly seemed to pound against my school in my apprehension and stress.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or its characters, etc. As much as I wish I did**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them already, and this is my first story! Any suggestions for my writing are welcome, though no flames please. I'll try and get another update tomorrow, but I'm really sick, so I may end up sleeping all day.

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I tried to avoid glancing around me too much. Obviously a new student would do so to take in his or her surroundings, but after having seen the thoughts of other students, I pretty much new the school backward and forward. High school… it's such dull torture. You'd think that after all I'd been through, I'd get a break from the irritating life I lived. Existence was probably a better word. I hadn't had a life in almost a hundred years.

Did everyone have to stare? I tried very hard to block the thoughts, but they crashed around in my head. The usual, nothing new. There never was. It made the monotony of high school all the more boring. But perhaps there would be something new this time, soon. I desperately hoped so, after the bleak outlook I had now. I knew there was a coven of vampires nearby, and that made be a little more hopeful.

I hear Josephine and Mark move closer. The scent of blood was strong, but nothing we couldn't handle. All the same, Josephine need some comfort and support to restrain herself. She and Mark linked arms, and I sighed, mentally searching out John. He was waiting.

_We need to hurry. I want to get to the office quick._ I nodded, seemingly to myself, in response. He'd see. Nudging Mark and Josephine, they followed John, who led the way next to Grace and Alexandra. Seeing the looks she was getting, Alex flipped her raven-black hair over her shoulder, though it looked fine, it's slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length hair in place perfectly. I barely felt a difference in temperature as we stepped into Ms. Cole's office, as the name read on the desk.

"Ms. Cole," I said in a soft voice. She looked up, and stared at us.

_Oh my! How handsome they are! The bronze one especially._ I suppressed a grimace.

"We're here for our schedules, Ms. Cole," I added, trying to get her to hurry. Why I was in a hurry to get to a boring class with so many students staring was inexplicable, but I didn't like being in here.

"Oh, of course," Ms. Cole flustered, and then she shuffled her papers around her, searching for a file. Coming up with a manila folder, she opened it and passed us all the schedules. Grace squealed before she reached hers. Her enthusiastic nature overtook her as she grabbed her schedule, immediately comparing it with mine.

"We have….!" Her face fell. "One class together. Biology." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You have three classes with Josephine and one with Mark, and biology is with me. You have all classes but biology and English with Alex." I saw each person's schedule, and noticed that I shared a class with Mark, another with Alex, and two with Josephine in addition to the one with Grace.

Soon, we were urged out of the cramped office, and I headed with Alex to English. I wanted to scream at all the comments and emotions rolling of the humans around me.

_Are they dating? Not fair that so hot a girl is taken._

_I wonder if he's available. They aren't walking like they're together._

_Wow… She's gorgeous._

_I wish I looked like she did._

_Maybe he's go to the dance with me._

I shifted my pace so that I was moving more quickly toward building three. Finally in the door, I didn't take off the tan sweater I was wearing, and moved toward the front of the class, Alex walking at my side. Stares followed us. Thankfully, the English teacher, Mr. Mason, didn't make us speak before signing our slips and putting us in two seats next to each other in the back. Several girls turned around in there chairs to stare at me, so I glared back. The one with curly hair was the most persistent in her staring and in her mind.

_Spring dance_ is _coming up soon. He's _soo_ gorgeous! God, he's hot._ He gushing was interrupted by the beginning of class. It was easy, as it always was, after fifty years of being a vampire and eighteen before that as a human.

The second period I had, History with Grace there. She was quiet, and didn't care for attracting attention like Alex did. I was somewhat annoyed that two girls in between first and second asked me out. I tried to be polite as possible, but it was hard. During second, I noticed a small girl with pixie-like features. She sat on my other side, Grace next to me on my right. I glanced over at her, and she looked back, flashing me a smile. Her eyes were a pale gold. I felt a tangible relief at that. I'd assumed that since the coven was enrolled in high school that they were 'vegetarian', but I still felt a loosening in my chest at the confirmation.

"Alice," she whispered to me. _He looks nice. I wonder where they are living._ For once, I felt comfortable hearing someone outside of my family's thoughts.

"Edward, and thanks for the compliment. You look nice too." For some reason, she didn't appear to like my compliment. She started counting in her head, and I was surprised that she so easily avoided my hearing her thoughts, and that she knew how.

Class then started, and I said a polite good-bye before leaving class and separating from Grace. Alice smiled in return to my farewell, but continued counting in her mind.

Trig was easy third period, and with Mark making it much better. His jokes that he thought to me were hilarious, and sometimes disgusting or dumb. I whispered to him about Alice, and he told me that he hadn't had any classes with any vampires yet. I wondered at that too. If there were at least five vampires in the coven enrolled, why didn't I share classes with them? Fourth period Spanish was much the same and I found myself staring out into space.

Lunch was better. I moved to sit at the only empty table in the commons, and my family sat with me. We shared our day, laughing at the looks people had given us, except for Alex. Appearance was important to her, as was reputation. I told everyone about Alice, and looked around the commons for her. Seeing her, I immediately observed her family. They were obviously vampires, and appeared stone-still. The vampire next to Alice was muscular, but not obviously. Tall too, and he sat close to Alice; he was clearly her mate. Searching for his thoughts, I heard a clear tenor counting heads in the cafeteria. I sat back, surprised. Had Alice informed her family about my talent? Carefully, I took in each other member. A hugely muscular male, not overly tall though, sat opposite of Alice. His bass voice was thinking about something that made me quickly leave his mind. Next to him sat a tall, statuesque blonde who had the figure of a swim model. She had traditional features that were the kind that attracted stares from the most loyal husbands and boyfriends. She was nothing to the female next to her.

The girl next to the blonde had straight, waist-length, dark brown hair that looked soft and inviting. Her huge eyes were fringed by thick, long lashes. She had a delicate nose, and lips that were extremely full. Her heart shaped face had a delicate jaw-line. Pale skin, even for a vampire, accentuated her dark hair and the rosy red color of her lips. She was the most beautiful… being… I'd ever seen, and I stared.

"Edward!" Josephine hissed. I looked at her, dazed. "The bell rang," she told me impatiently. I immediately stood up. Looking back to Alice's table, I was with disappointment that they had all left.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was swept away by Alice as soon as the bell rang. She pulled me aside outside of building four, my building, and whispered, lips trembling, "Watch out for Mike today." Without waiting for an explanation, she whirled off, leaving several students staring after her in amazement at her dancing gait. I stared after her too, wondering what she'd meant, and why couldn't I be as graceful? Of all the traits to inherit, I have to inherit the clumsy, still-able-to-blush traits, in addition to my talents. I sighed before slipping into bio.


	3. Author's Note

Okay... I'll post another chapter tomorrow.

I've been trying to write for the past three hours, and trust me, you do **NOT **want to see what my chapters look like when I have writer's block.

Not to mention, I'm really tired, and I've been super sick the past couple days, and right now all I want to do is go to sleep. Definitely not finish the homework I have (A buttload, too), but it can't be helped. So I'm sorry, but I'll post tomorrow. Promise, unless I die or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Scent

Oh my Gosh! Feel free to hit me as hard as you can with a wet noodle! I can't belive It's been so long since I updated. I feel _horrible_. I promise to try and do better. I know it's short, but I felt like I needed to cut it off there, and I've been struggling these past few days with both my stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the plot, characters, Twilight or New Moon books, lines from the books, nothing. Depressing, isn't it? ButI don't, and I'm not trying to steal anything. FANFIC. Make-believe story based off a novel. Innocent diversion, right:D

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

When I took my seat in biology (After tripping coming in the door), I opened my notebook and began making notes on what I could do tonight. Not that I didn't have a list already in my mind, but I needed something to do. Distraction was vital right now from all the irritating and disturbing thoughts Matthew was trying to tell me. I tried to block it out, but somehow my patience and concentration was frayed at that moment.

I was so focused on walling up my mind from the thoughts of Matthew's, and Mike's for that matter, that I never noticed when the new guy arrived. Alice had warned me about him. He could read minds. How strange, that we both had the same talent. I was wary, of course, making sure my thoughts weren't revealing about what I was _really_ thinking the whole day.

"Hello, I'm Edward Davis." I jumped in surprise, but mild annoyance swiftly replaced the emotion. He'd caused me to make a long line across my notebook paper.

Looking up, I was prepared to be as unfriendly as Carlisle would have allowed, until I saw his face. In all my forty seven years on this Earth, I'd never seen so beautiful a face. His disheveled bronze hair was glinting in the fluorescent light, and his golden eyes burning into my face. His prefect features were strong-boned (but not prominent as in a prominent nose or anything) and matched my first impression quickly. His muscular frame was slighter than the other two males I'd seen in Alice's mind, but though lean, I could see the muscles that were well-built under the form-fitting shirt he wore. For some reason though, she'd neglected to show me Edward.

The look on his face was some strange mixture between confusion, wonder, amazement, and embarrassment. I realized that part of it was that I had yet to answer him.

"I'm Bella." I swallowed, and his smiled a little. "Bella Cullen." He sat down, and I flushed when he gave me a look from the side. His face then turned to face me, shock deepening when I blushed redder. "One of my curses from my human life." This seemed to make him think, though the smile lingered.

"In addition to clumsiness?" I scowled.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you trip coming in the room." His grin widened. "And I don't think that that's normal behavior for us." By _us_ he obviously meant vampires. I grimaced, turning my head so that my chocolate hair fell between us.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He demanded in a tone that couldn't be taken as offensive. I looked back, then wished I hadn't when I was forced to meet his penetrating golden gaze.

"I- don't know," I forced out, suddenly unable to breath. Despite the fact that I didn't need the breath, I found it difficult to speak without it. Then what he said caught up with me. "You can't?"

He shook his head, frustration glinting in his eyes. It had never even occurred to me to try and read his mind. I'd been dazzled the moment I saw his face. I focused, and felt a weird sensation. It was akin to when you are walking and don't realize that the next step goes down, so when you take that step it's like the pit of your stomach falls and you feel like you've tripped.

"I- I can't read yours either." the shock was evident in my mind. Incomprehensible. No one was immune to my ability. We stared at each other, until Mr. Banner came into the room. He slammed the door and a gust of air blew my hair toward Edward. I reached up to brush it back, smiling shyly, until I took in his expression. His jaw was tight, eyes now pitch black, and he was clenching his seat. I eyed the sides of his chair, knowing that they would be crushed when he released them.

"What. Are. You." he hissed under his breath, and I looked back at him, hurt a little. He edged his chair away from me and I saw a hint of fear in his face.

"I'm the same as you," I snapped in return. "You'd think that after being on of... me... for a while would allow you to recognize your own kind." The way he scooted away added another insult to his question. His face suddenly relaxed, and he exhaled strongly.

"You smell-" he seemed to struggle for words. "Wonderful." I blinked.

"And that makes me something alien to you?" Reality check here, _all_ vampires smell good.

"No." He'd managed to release his chair and relax into his earlier position, if seated farther away from me. "Not alien. _Human_." I didn't understand. So I told him so.

"I don't get it." We were speaking in quick, hushed tones as Mr. Banner shuffled through his papers on his desk.

"You smell like- Like you have blood. Like you have the sweetest smelling blood I've ever smelled in my whole existence." I couldn't understand this. Alice and the rest of my family had always commented lightly that I smelled extra good, but I thought it was just some kind of joke, or just a comment. Edward shuddered, and I stared at his face.

"How?"

"I don't know." His jaw tightened again. "When Mr. Banner closed the door, it was like I could smell your blood, but it came from your skin, not any real blood." I thought about this. It made no sense, but I let him continue. "I think-" he took a short, calming breath. "I think I'll be okay now. There shouldn't be temptation. Why is there temptation?" he mused. He leaned forward imperceptibly and smelled me. If possible, his eyes turned even darker, and a gleam of hunger shined. Edward looked more relaxed though. "Yes, I'll be fine."

_Edward's Point of View_

Her scent. It was amazing. How could any human, much less vampire, smell so appealing? I almost tried to bite her right then, and she didn't even have any blood! As long as I told myself that she was a vampire, my instincts calmed down a little, but her scent did nothing to help my thirst.

I turned to face my lab table as Mr. Banner closed his book loudly and marched to the front of the room, by the whiteboard.

"Okay class..." he began, but I was lost the rest of the period. I wondered about the infuriating mystery Bella's thoughts presented, about her face, her scent. She attracted me in an inexplicable way. My 'wool-gathering' was only interrupted twice, once when Mr. Banner called on me for an answer.

The second time was when Grace's thoughts accidentally entered my mind. I'd glanced up at her curiously to check on her, as I'd just remembered that she was in my biology class at all, only to find her staring at me.

_Eight hundred forty three, eight hundred forty four, eight hundred forty five._ I frowned. She was hiding her thoughts? What for? I saw her gaze flickering around the room as she noticed me. It returned again and again to me and then Bella, but her counting didn't stop. I wanted to scowl at others being able to stop me from reading their thoughts.

My thoughts about Grace were then put to a halt when I smelled Bella again. Venom filled my mouth, but I stayed calm with effort. She's a vampire. Not. Food.

I walked Bella to her next class, then paused before she entered. The smile on her face as she said good-bye did nothing to help clear my jumbled thoughts or ease the feeling she created in my stomach.

"Bye," I said, and she waved in response, ducking her head shyly before entering the classroom. I scowled when I saw a boy, who I quickly identified by the thoughts of those around me, follow Bella in with a hungry look on his face. His thoughts weren't any better than his look, but I didn't read much of his thoughts before I was in a hurry to reach my next class.


	5. Chapter 4: Shop

NOTE:

Okay, there are some things I wanted to clarify/change.

1) Mistake on my part: In second period with Edward, it should be Josephine, not Grace, who's in the class.

2) At the end of Chapter one, it should be "skull" not "school" when referring to the _'voices of students'._

3) In Alice's vision, I put four people coming, but there should be six.

4) Edward did not notice Matthew or try to read Bella's thoughts in the second chapter at lunch. He was too busy noticing Bella'a appearance.

None of these were actually brought up in reviews, but I noticed them and thought I should make sure that everyone was okay and understood.

Okay, I hope you guys forgive me for not updating in so long now that I have twice in one day.

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

Spanish was quite dull usually, but I had more than enough on my mind after meeting Edward. My first impression of him had been unforgettable, even for a vampire who's memories don't fade. I had a tense, excited feeling in my stomach that I couldn't get rid of. Like when you're freezing cold and all your muscles are tensed up, especially your jaw and stomach so that it hurts.

"Senorita Cullen?" I sat up straighter before answering.

"La capital de Nicaragua es Managua."

"Muy bien," Mrs. Gonzalez praised, though looking surprised that I'd answered correctly.

After class, I quickly ran from the classroom, managing to trip on the step out from the sidewalk onto the parking lot. Before I could make a move to catch myself, two rock-hard arms surrounded me, holding me up. There was no way I could mistake the scent on him. Edward. He straightened as I turned in his arms. When we were upright, our faces were barely two inches apart. I could move or breathe. He appeared frozen as well.

"Ahem." The interrupting and loud cough came from the side. His head turned from facing me to glare reproachingly at the male who'd force him to release me, which he did several moments later. I almost wished he hadn't, but when there were several feet between Edward and me, I pulled myself out of my dazzled state and saw that it was Matthew who'd coughed. A frown formed on my forehead at his thoughts.

_What is _he_ doing with _my_ Bella? That idiot better leave her alone!_ I snuck a side glance at Edward and saw his smirk, which he didn't even bother to hide. He could read Matthew's thoughts as well.

"Edward saved me from being squashed by a car just now," I informed him curtly. I looked across the parking lot to my Raven Black Audi Coupe. My Dark Blue Volvo was in the shop, and so until it came back, I was using my Audi. I loved it to death, but it attracted a lot of attention. And I _hated_ attention.

Matthew didn't seem to have a reply, so I turned to Edward and ignored the scowling vampire a few paces away from us.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said, my head angled slightly down while I looked up at him through my lashes, just a little embarrassed at tripping, not to mention Matthew's behavior.

"See you later, Bella." He grinned at me and I almost melted into a puddle at his smoldering gaze.

"Bella!" Matthew's impatient growl made me turn around and walk slowly toward my car, glancing back several times at Edward. He watched me the whole time, and I could feel him appraising the way Matthew stepped closer to me as we went. Unfortunately, I had to take him home. At least Alice would be with us, and I whispered a "thank you" when she claimed the passenger seat.

Alice's shriek of glee sent everyone running out of their rooms, including me. Her jumbled thoughts were too confusing for me to decipher.

"Bella!" she squealed and grabbed me when I ran in, spinning me in circles with her.

"We _have_ to go shopping!" I struggled out of her grip and stepped carefully away, horror growing on my face. "You have nothing to wear," she accused.

To prove her wrong, I ran upstairs with her following. Opening my closet, I said, "Tomorrow I'll wear..." Scanning my clothes, I searched for something else to wear, something that would stand out. I wanted to look nice, which was strange. Edward... he made me want to dress up.

"Damn," I scowled. "Take me shopping," I sighed, giving in. I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall. The digital numbers glowed: 5:47. "Hurry," I growled.

At the mall, the first store Alice dragged me into was, you guessed right, Victoria's Secret. Seven new bras. I actually had moderate curves now that I'd been turned.

Our next top was a designer store I'd never even been in before. I couldn't even say the name! Alice, who of course new my sizes and frame by heart, pulled random articles of clothing off the rack without paying attention to any protests or desires I made. She shoved me into a dressing room and slammed the door.

"I want to see _everything_!" I felt so embarrassed to come out in some of the outfits Alice had chosen. One of which included a scandalously cut, spaghetti-strap cami with a plunging v-neck that she'd made me try on with the shortest mini skirt I'd ever seen. It had me pulling on it when I exited the dressing room for her to see.

Others that I liked included a pair of black skinny-leg tapered boot-cut jeans that fit me perfectly. They went perfectly with a cute little sweater that was dark-blue and had a brown cami to wear underneath. There were a lot of shoes, jeans, skirts, and shirts bought in just that one store. Alice even dragged me into a make-up store and forced me to buy some. Well, she actually bought it. I had no say in the matter.

After dragging me all around the mall and outlets until they closed, I stomped back into my room after parking my Audi. Alice followed with my bags and hung up my things in my closet.

"Bye." I told her, a silent command that she leave. Giggling, Alice obeyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Volvo

_Edward's Point of View_

Dear God, I was crazy. Isabella Cullen was clearly taken by Matthew Cullen. And here I was thinking we had a connection. It was obvious by the possessive and defensive way he stood near her and the way he glared at me. I'd reluctantly let go of Bella to allow her to leave. He walked so closely to her, I wanted to run over their and hit him.

"Edward," Grace called out to me from my Volvo, her voice no louder than a regular conversation. Turning away from where Bella had driven off with Matthew and Alice, I walked quickly over to my silver car and got in.

"Get in," I ordered, and good mood vanished, and Grace slid into the passenger seat, Mark and Josephine sliding into the back seat.

"So, how was your day," Josephine asked us all. I grunted in response, while Mark launched into a description including many cruel jokes about the various students. I just sat and brooded.

"My day was pretty good," Grace started after Mark finished. "I was a little bored during biology, but I had an okay day." I felt somewhat guilty, remembering vaguely about almost ignoring her during that class, but I couldn't feel truly sorry. After all, that was when I'd spoken to Isabella.

"How was your day Edward?" Josephine's question was laced with a sly grin. I scowled.

"Fine."

"Don't lie, Edward." Mentally, I Josephine's curiosity that lead her to pry into everyone's lives.

"Just because we talked that means nothing. She has a boyfriend." No one said anything after that, but Josephine looked skeptical, Mark confused, and Grace was, well, hard to describe. I didn't understand her emotions, and her thoughts were either in turmoil or she was trying to hide her thoughts. I frowned, but after careening into the driveway, sped upstairs. Closing my door loudly, I threw myself onto the couch with as much force as I could without slamming the couch through the wall. Hitting the play button on the remote, my speakers played the music softly, but with great acoustics, and I pretended like I could sleep, and like Isabella Cullen wasn't the only thing on my mind.


	7. Chapter 6: Drive

I'm SOO sorry! I tried to make a chapter, and finished two days ago. I was about to post it, when I realized that I'd definitely done the wrong scene! I'd skipped like all the way to the end! Don't even ask me how or why, I don't even know. I hadn't even planned that far! So that's why it's taking me so long with the other one too (I did the same. What's wrong with me, sheesh?!) Okay, I won't be updating tomorrow, because I have a track meet (Pray for rain and lightening in North Georgia, okay). But I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, except for the copy under my bedside table (For sneaking a read at two in the morning). I own no plot, characters (Except Matthew, and Edward's Family), quotes, etc. Depressing, but the truth.

* * *

Bella's Point of View 

The next morning, I groaned when Alice came bounding into my room.

"Come on!" she said, pulling out of my very comfortable position on my couch. "I've got all your clothes and make-up picked out!"

"No..." I drew out the word in a moan.

"Bella," Alice warned in a menacing tone. Reluctantly I allowed her to drag me into the closet. She picked out for me a pair of tight, dark, and tapered and cropped jeans that went well with the silver shoes that were open-toed and had shiny straps. The heel was a half-inch high. Hopefully I wouldn't kill myself, if that is possible. The top was a white, sleeveless baby-doll dress printed with pale silver swirls and other vague shapes that were large, though discreet. Apparently, it was warm outside, though cloudy. (URLs for outfit: Baby-doll: Jeans: http://images. (but darker))

"Make-up!" Alice squealed one I was dressed, and though I tried to protest, soon she and Rosalie had me locked in Alice's bathroom, and I stared with an expression of growing shock on my face. It seemed like more products than existed in all of Washington were on the counter.

They first applied some eye-liner and mascara, claiming that I didn't really need any eyeshadow. Apparently my skin was better bare as well, because nothing was put on it either. The nails and the lip stuff was painful. The urge to move was overwhelming, and Rosalie scolded me multiple times from ruining the toe-nail paint-job. My hair was yanked and pulled and brushed and sprayed and twirled mercilessly by Alice and Rosalie until, about two hours later, chocolate ringlets cascaded down to my waist and I gaped. Never had I managed to make my hair like that, and even Alice had never done such a good job. They pronounced me ready.

Edward's Point of View

Sitting in my Volvo with Grace, I turned up the music loudly, trying to ignore the looks I was receiving from the girls passing my car.

I wish he would step out of his car so I could see him better.

His hair is gorgeous!

The usual, immature comments high-school teenagers would make.

I sat up straight as possible when I saw a black Audi pull into the school. Bella slammed on her breaks as she pulled into her spot, and glanced around. Seeing me looking, she ducked her head so that her hair fell inbetween us. I frowned. Her hair; it was curled.

"Edward?" Grace asked me. "You coming?" I realized that the bell would ring soon, and I slid out of my car as Bella and Alice did the same.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Not paying any more attention, I quickly moved to intercept Bella. "Hello," I said. She blushed, and I couldn't help but wonder at the fascinating abilities she had. Her scent washed over me with the blush, and I inhaled. She smelled better than any human, but the more I was around her, the less appetizing the scent became and the more... attractive is was. I almost shuddered though to imagine meeting her when she was human and I was not.

Then I took in her outift, and how she looked. My mouth almost dropped open. She was beautiful, her natural beauty accentuated by the dark make-up around her eyes and the shimmer of her rose-color lips.

I'll leave you two alone, Bella. Alice's thoughts confused me, until I remembered that Bella could read thoughts too. Alice smiled at me, and left quickly.

"Hi, Edward," Bella shyly replied before continuing walking. I fell into step beside her, and I pretended not to notice Matthew's glare from where he was conversing with the huge vampire. That was, until he suddenly appeared beside us.

"Matt!" Bella hissed, glancing around. "Be careful! Someone might see you."

"Sorry," he replied insincerely, and I felt anger stir in me. How dare he treat his girlfriend that way? The though of his relationship with her also saddened me. Mark's gaze shifted again from Bella to me, and his glare intensified.

"What did you guys do last night?" I asked casually. Bella flushed again, and I felt a spark of something at her red cheeks. Was she basically answering my question?

"Nothing, really," she answered. Wow, her voice was like smooth silk, or calm water.

"Oh." We'd reached the place where I paths diverged. "I'll see you two at lunch," I told them before leaving.

Bella's Point of View

All throughout my day, I was eager for lunch; I wanted to see Edward so badly. He'd seemed odd today though, after staring at me. Like he was upset, or angry, and disappointed. I scowled, wishing to be able to read his thoughts. How frustrating!

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked me, a small frown creasing her brow.

"Yeah, I muttered."

You'd better stop that look on your face, Bella. People are staring, and I think poor Mike's going to ask to take you to the nurse soon. I scowled, growling so only Alice could hear. I hadn't read anyone else's thoughts for a long time, I was so engrossed in my own. Alice must have had a vision of him. My growling stopped, and I glanced at her.

"What look?" I hissed.

Like you're going to have an aneurism. I almost laughed. As if I could be affect by an aneurism, if I could even have one. Smoothing out my features, I heard someone's thoughts break into my mind.

It's not really fair. I've known him for like, years and years. And now we come and she gets everything... Okay, focus. I can't just go thinking stuff like that. He might be listening at any time... One. Two. Three. Four...

I slammed up my mental barriers, unwilling to hear anymore thoughts from her. Clearly she was a vampire, because she was obviously talking about Edward. One of his vampire 'siblings' had a crush on him? Life was so complicated. How could I get in the way of their family?... I never realized that the bell for lunch had rung and I was walking down the hall. I saw him, and a crooked smile spread across his face when I smiled shyly... How could I not? Seeing him, I felt my stomach clench nervously, and I kept my head down a little as I walked over with Alice.

"Hey Edward!" Alice enthused, and I sent her a look. Her tone was suspicious. I pried into her mind.

Don't even think about it Bella. Her thoughts then roamed on to a shopping trip she was planning, and I again closed the doors to her mind, unwilling to live through the planning as well as the suffering trip. Edward was staring at her too, but turned back to me when he couldn't here anything.

"Hello," he told me, and I detected a hint of northern accent to his voice with the articulation that came with being born... whenever he was born. It sounded like the early twentieth century.

"Hi," I replied, and felt a flush flooding my cheeks at my own voice. Even after so many years, even I could still hear the slight southern drawl to it if I tried to.

"So," he continued, "Shall we?" I nodded, and we silently walked to my table. His family's too now, I supposed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence however, despite the fact that I wished for something witty or funny to say. We just were in sync, with no need for words right then.

After sitting, I said, "How was hunting?" I'd notice the lightened color of his eyes.

"It's was great," he said, crooked smile lighting up his face. I could feel my senses dull as I was dazzled by his perfection. Finally I gathered my wits.

"Catch anything interesting?"

"We traveled far. Mountain lion... my favorite." I lifted a thin eyebrow.

"Deer too tame for you?"

"Of course, what's the fun in deer? Too easy." He appeared thoughtful. "You don't like hunting wilder game?"

"I do enjoy the challenge," I admitted, "but hunting doesn't hold an appeal to me. I never liked blood. It made me sick when I was human." Edward's face was appreciative and envious.

"You sound like you were a unique individual back then," he told me, referring to my human years.

"Of course." A slight sarcasm laced my voice. "So unique. I'm sure my one friend agreed."

"You only had one friend?"

"I wasn't an extrovert. I never interacted well with humans." At this, Edward laughed, and I scowled at him. "Laugh if you want." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly intense. He leaned forward, and my eyes were wide and gazing back into his; I couldn't look away. "I didn't mean to offend you." His tone was earnest, and the sincere look in his eyes made it obvious that he was repentant for offending me.

A loud plunk of a tray onto the table made me jump, and I looked away to see Emmet and Rosalie with Matt sitting down. Matt was scowling. His tray was the one to make the noise. I didn't bother saying hello.

"What's up you guys?" Emmet asked cheerfully, and I grinned at him.

"Nothing much," I replied, and I glanced at Rosalie, who was eyeing Edward with shrewd speculation.

He's attractive, but no Emmett. What on Earth is she thinking? I rolled me eyes, and added on to my short answer to Emmett. "Just school. Same thing as it has been all the other times."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Some things are different though." He was still looking at me, and I hid behind my hair. Matt scooted closer. Edward looked like he was about to make a face, so I asked a question.

"How old are you?"

"I was born in Chicago in 1901."

"And you were changed in...?"

"1918."

"Wow," was all I said.

"You?"

"Born in 1989. Changed in 2006"

"You're young!"

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed. He thought me young? Too young for him? That thought hurt, though I didn't want to admit it. Nor did I see how it could hurt as much as it did.

"Yes you are." I recovered myself and was able to respond more reasonably.

"Only when compared to the ancient ones. I'm a year older than everyone else here," I pointed out. I chuckled.

"One minor year."

"What was World War II like?" I asked curious. I'd never paid any real attention to wars when I was human, and as a vampire, I was more interested in situating myself as a young vampire into human life successfully.

"Hectic." I laughed. "It was strange pretending to be frightened of the war when I couldn't die."

"I fought in the war," Matthew put in. We both looked at him.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Two years," Matthew proudly responded. "I wasn't afraid."

"Yes well, I didn't think you would be." Matthew looked confused for a moment at Edward's seeming praise, but Edward continued. "I mean, no danger whatsoever there. The Volturi, however... they cause reason to be mildly afraid."

"You were in Volterra?" I asked, awed.

"Yes. I met Aro, Cauis, and Marcus there. During an early stage after my transformation, I stayed temporarily in the city."

I felt like Matt was trying to prove a point here, so I stood.

"The bell will ring soon," I announced before dumping my tray and walking away. Matt caught up with me.

"You okay Bella?" I resisted the temptation to hiss at him.

"Yes."

"Okay." He walked next to me, and I thought that if he would just get a grip and move on to other 'exploits' we could be friends. He wasn't, though, and I was growing more irritated by the day. Turning to glance back when I scented him, I saw Edward standing in the doorway of the lunchroom. He took in Matt and me, sad eyes staring at me forlornly. He disappeared after a moment though, running across the empty courtyard to where his vampire sibling had appeared. I growled silently, my chest rumbling and the dangling silver earrings shaking with the vibration. Her thoughts were innocent, but I recognized the high soprano of her voice in her thoughts.

"Hello, Grace," I heard Edward greet her. Grace. As Matt pulled me along toward the door across the small courtyard (He'd somehow managed to grab my hand), my jaw trembled with tears that wouldn't spill.

Edward's Point of View

"Hello, Grace." I smiled at my sister, and she smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing." was all that came.

"Oh, well, want to sit down? There are still a few more minutes to the bell." We sat on a bench, and Grace's crossed her long legs beneath her.

"I haven't seen you much since we moved here," Grace commented to me quietly. I nodded, not knowing what to say. It had never been this awkward with us before. I had no idea why it was now.

We continued talking until the bell rang, and then we both walked over to biology together. I saw Bella's eyes lock in on us as soon as I entered the classroom. Was it my imagination, or did her eyes flash a little before she smiled? Grace and I parted, and I moved to sit next to Bella.

"You okay?" She frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

"You just seemed a little uptight, that's all."

"Oh, well, no. I'm fine." Her smile was more relaxed, and I couldn't read her face after that. She launched into more questions after that, like she had at lunch. "Do you like it here in Forks?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good."

"What was it like where you used to live?"

"Pretty much the same." My replies were vague and no doubt frustrating, so for Bella's benefit I added with a smile, "Company's better though." My smile grew as I watched, amused, when Bella flushed. She seemed to do that quite a lot. No wonder she maintained that trait when she was changed. Her reddened cheeks grew hotter when I said, "You ask a lot of questions." Seeing her mortified look, I quickly added, "Not a bad thing. Just wondering why."

Her answer was just a mumble, so low even I could barely discern the slurred words. "You're not a boring vampire." She looked up at me, and was apparently surprised to see my huge grin.

"By the way, Emmett and Jasper invited me over to some sort of x-box tournament or something... That's cool with you, right?"

"Do you need my permission?"

"No, but I figured it was polite to ask." She laughed, and the teacher glared at us. I'd forgotten that class had started.

"Ms. Cullen. Would you mind answering the question?" Bella looked up, and smiled her sweet, innocent smile that made my eyes glaze over and brain struggle through fog.

"Of course, sir. The population has reached the top of is near the top of the exponential or J-curve and is about to go into the fluctuating S-curve." Nodding, Mr. Banner continued with the class.

Bella's Point of View

I continued to quiz him carefully, my questions slowing after biology. I didn't want be bothering him. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach whenever I remembered that Edward was coming over after school today.

"Follow me home?" I asked him when I stepped toward my Audi.

"Yes." His light-tipped smile dazzled me before I slid into my seat and closed my door. I turned the car on and revved the engine playfully. Edward did the same, and I laughed and smiled at Alice before throwing the car into reverse, puling out, and gunning the car up to seventy before I left the parking lot. The speed-dial hit seventy five, and leveled off. I didn't like to go faster. Edward tailed me closely, and I scowled in the window.

"If he hits me..." I muttered to Alice, who laughed.

"He won't," she assured me. That's when he slammed on the accelerator and pulled in front of me, screeching into the distance as his Volvo was soon out of sight. Glaring at Alice, she shrugged. "I gave him directions." Moaning, I clutched the wheel and pressed the gas, eyes wide as the dial raced higher so that we were going 170. Alice let out a whoop of excitement and pressed the button for the top to come down. Throwing her hands up in the air, Alice screeched again. I pressed my lips together at feeling the wind yank my hair out behind me, pressing it to my scalp and trying to pull it out of my head. I nodded with some satisfaction though when Edward's Volvo came back into view. Soon it was my turn to tail him, and as I saw our turn coming up in the distance, I clenched my teeth before accelerating once more and careening around him and turning wildly into the gravel drive.

When I slammed on the brakes, I screamed as my Audi skidded on the drive. Edward smoothly pulled to a stop beside my car, and when he looked at me, I could tell he was struggling not to smile.

"Not fair," he complained. "You knew where you were going!"

"You did too!" I accused. "And you got a head start." I made a face and jumped out of the top of the Audi, as the top was down. "That was the dumbest, and scariest drive I've ever done!" I pronounced when the speed I was going hit me fully. I shuddered, but Alice inserted her optimistic opinion.

"Well, I love it! Edward, you should come over and race more often!" I hit her on the shoulder, and she winced, running after me when I took off to avoid any retaliation.


	8. Chapter 7: XBox

**Okay... tried my best, but it's late, I 'm tired, and sick. Plus, I should be asleep since I had a race tomorrow. I'm wiped, but I hope you guys like this... Read and Review please! This chapter sucks though, and I'll try and make it up to you on the next one. That should be in a couple days, _maybe_ tomorrow. **

Dilclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's characters, the plot of Twilight, quotes from Twilight... etc.

By the way, I'm going to try something next chapter, and see how you like it.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

I was acutely aware of Bella sitting on the love-seat when I walked into the living room. She glanced up as I entered, and smiled slightly. I returned her with a slightly crooked one of my own before I looked around the room. Alice was grinning, Jasper looking away, and Rosalie glaring. Emmett wasn't thee at the moment.

"Anyway…" Alice said, apparently continuing a conversation she'd just been having. "I was just telling everyone that Bella drove up to 175 miles per hour! It was amazing!" Bella scowled at her sister.

"I take it that's not a usual occurrence?" I asked.

Emmett let out a booming laugh in his pleasant bass. "You got that right. I've never seen her go over ninety. And that was in a speed limit of seventy five!"

"Do you have such little faith in your strength and skill?" She blushed furiously, and I tried not to smirk.

"No. But what is something happened? A human could get hurt. Or see us." I stared. It made no sense to me. She was obviously a great driver from what I could tell of our drive earlier.

"Well, how do you feel about speeding in the animated world?" With a mischievous grin, she leapt up.

"No qualms about that!" She grabbed a controller in front of the television and turned on the x-box.

"I guess you get first round with Bella," Emmet grumbled.

"No fair!" I Emmett complained after being beaten by me. I grinned and leaned toward Jasper to give him a high five. I laughed at the look on Emmett's face. The poor guy had been beaten by Bella and me, losing only to Jasper. Unfortunately, I was just as upset that I'd been beaten by Bella, who was currently undefeated. Everyone was as shocked as I was. I was informed that Bella had never played this game before.

Rosalie strode into the room, walked up to Emmett, and gave his a passionate kiss. Moving to sit in his lap, she pursed her lips and Emmett grinned too now.

"I'm better now."

"I thought so." I searched for Bella, and I felt a wave of disappointment when I realized that she'd disappeared. Alice and Jasper were now sitting silently on the long, pale leather couch, Alice's head on Jasper's shoulder. Suddenly feeling very awkward, I slipped outside.

Bella was on a fallen log on the edge of the forest that crept up to the edge of the expansive yard. Moving to sit next to her, I kept several feet between us.

"Hey." She nodded to me in response, keeping her head low and her hair between us. I again was shocked by her beauty and scent. I'd never seen anyone to match her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, and I swallowed, wishing she would talk in more than just one-worded responses to me. My wish was granted. "I'm just… tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you'll be tired for the rest of your life, since I doubt you'll be getting any rest for a long time."

She laughed, almost sadly.

"What's your family like?" Bella asked.

"Well, there's my father, Peter. He was twenty eight when he was changed and is happily married to Elizabeth, who is twenty six." I winced; my mother's name had been Elizabeth also. "You've seen everyone else. There's Alex, who is a lot like Rosalie, actually, only she's got black hair. She's John's mate. He was eighteen when changed. He's like Jasper. Then there's Mark, who was nineteen, and is Josephine's mate. They are both…" I struggled for words. "different characters." With a sigh, I continued. "Then there's me and Grace." She stiffened a little, and I wish I had separated Grace's and my name. I tried to find a way to discreetly put away any such thoughts she might have had. "Grace is an old vampire, and she's unique in her mindset. I'd know," I winked, "I've heard her thoughts for ninety years. And you know me, the mind-reading loner." Hopefully loner was the right word to quell any ideas of Grace and me being together.

"Oh." Was that relief on her expression? "How did you meet Carlisle?"

"It was 1918, actually. I was dying of Influenza." Bella looked horrified.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be… Carlisle was my doctor. He was my mother's doctor too. She died of the Influenza perhaps hours before my transformation. I had no relatives. My mother ordered him to do everything in his power to save him." I shook my head. "She had no idea what she was talking about."

"Do you regret being changed?" I considered this.

"No, but I wasn't leaving anything behind. Plus, I would have missed the company of a great many friends and family members." And I wouldn't have met Bella. I stared into her topaz eyes, and imperceptibly moved my face closer. Not even Bella could see my movement.

"Bella!" Alice called out, and I jumped back. "Get inside now!"

"Damn," Bella cursed, and I looked at her. "I'm in trouble."

"Anything in particular?"

"This is a new shirt," she explained, turning around so that I could see that the bottom of the back of her babydoll shirt was dirty from the log.

Bella walked me to my car, Matthew at her side. He'd reappeared after having hunted, and looked extremely displeased to see Bella and me together, to say the least. She looked less happy than she had earlier. She'd continued to ask about aspects of my life I could hardly remember, and seemed interested in everything I said.

When I got into my Volvo, she smiled at me good-bye. I rolled down my window as she turned to leave.

"Bella?" She turned back.

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

"To what?"

"To ask the questions." She blushed as her smile broadened, and I slammed on the accelerator. Glancing back once in my rear-view mirror, I saw that she was standing there, looking back at me. A shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly back into their house, and I growled loudly.


	9. Chapter 8: Quiz

Okay, I hope this one is relatively interesting. It's more like a filler chapter, you know? That connects two important scenes? I can't wait for the next chapter! (Spoiler/Hint Alert!: The next chapter involves some E&B action! And Matt gets a clue (An is pissed on in the process) Anyway, any ideas, comments, etc. would be greatly appreciated. So read and review! I'll try and update tomorrow. You can PM or review with any questions. And just so you know, I know I used several Twilight quotes in here. The reason is because I felt like in Twilight, the few days after Edward saves Bella from Port Angeles really help to cement their relationship, and they really get to know each other. Plus, it's not like I can change Bella's character like that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, it's plot, it's quote, etc. I don't even own the lyrics below.

* * *

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much

"Alice!" Rosalie screeched, which caused me to fall off the stair banister. I landed on the floor with a loud crashed, though thankfully didn't go through the floor. Matthew casually walked into the room.

"You okay?" I nodded, and he left the room again, completely ignorant of the scowl I was giving him. He used to be a nice guy, before he started hitting on me. If he ever got over himself, we could be friends. Alice surprised me when she ran into the room.

"Sorry I didn't help you when you fell!" She said quickly as possible. "Rose is mad." With that, she dashed off, and I managed to run out of the way by leaping up and clumsy falling onto the couch before Rosalie burst into the room chasing after Alice.

Grumbling, I pushed myself off the couch and ran upstairs.

"What were you doing on the banister?" Jasper asked me from his spot leaning in his doorway. I stopped my rush to my room, glancing back.

"Must there always be a reason for everything?" Jasper chuckled.

"No." I was about to leave again when he added, "You seem happier than usual recently." He must have noticed my sudden flashes of happiness when I thought about Edward last night.

"Well, it's nice having a new family around. It makes me happy to have some friends." Jasper's face made no change and he didn't respond. I walked toward my room.

_Matt won't be happy._ I slammed the door to his laughter.

Alice was prepared again. Ambushing me when my back was turned, she forcefully pushed me into the closet. Throwing clothes that she didn't like or want out of her way, she tossed at my face a pair of pale gray jeans, tapered and skinny-leg like the one's I worn yesterday (Except not black). Soon after that came the top, a white, long tunic and a bright red trench coat with a belt-tie. The shoes were flat, thankfully; white ballet flats.

(URLs: Pants: http://images. Shirt: Shoes: http://media. Coat: Alice!" I complained. "I'm going to _school_, not to a fashion show."

_You want to look good for Edward, right?_

"I don't know what you are talking about," I told her, sniffing. I accepted the clothes.

_Don't even lie. I see you two._

"There's nothing to see." I grudgingly informed her. "He doesn't see me that way." I could tell that he wasn't going to try anything with me, especially when he sat so far away on the log yesterday. Other things, things he said or the way he acted, hinted that he didn't want a romantic relationship.

That didn't stop me from liking him. Ever since I'd met him, I'd felt this connection, and it grew stronger every time I saw him. We'd only known each other for two or three days! I took a deep breath. I didn't want to like him, I told myself. I was complete.

"Besides," I continued. "There would have been one problem." Alice cocked her head inquiringly. "Grace. You know, gorgeous, blonde, topaz eyes, large curves?"

"I know her," Alice grouched. "She's not _that_ beautiful."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. She's like a… I don't know. She doesn't have a unique beauty."

I changed the topic. "I'm already dressed." She looked me up and down, nose wrinkling at the sight of my jeans with tennis shoes and a red t-shirt under a black jacket.

"You are not going to school in that. It's not cute!"

"It doesn't have to be cute every day, you know." Alice ignored me.

She left the room to go get ready and allow me to change. Everything fit perfectly, of course. I ran downstairs before calling up.

"Alice? Matt?" I called. Alice flitted to top of the stairs.

"Matt and I are taking my car today, Bella." I frowned.

"Okay…" I drawled out the word in confusion.

"Go, Bella," she ordered. I glared at her in suspicion; she had a knowing smirk on her face.

Grabbing my keys and bag, I opened the door while fumbling for my clicker. My legs went numb when I stepped out onto the porch and looked up. Standing in the fog, looking like a Greek god, was Edward. I stared, and found my words were stuck in my throat.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled, and I swallowed several times before gulping for air.

"He-llo," I managed, and he frowned.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"What are you here for?"

"It's my turn to ask the questions, remember?" Oh, right. I'd forgotten. But I still didn't quite understand.

"So, why are you here?" I repeated. His smile broadened, and my breath caught.

"To take you to school, of course. I want as much time as I can get to ask questions. Plus, I don't know if your car is up to the drive since your unusual exercise yesterday." He'd moved back to his car and opened it for me. Scowling at his joke, I regained feeling in my legs and strode over to his car. Sitting in it, he gently closed the door for me and was instantly in the driver's seat.

"You look nice today," he noted with a glanced at my apparel. "New?"

"Alice," I complained. He nodded.

"So, I take it you don't like shopping?"

"No, not particularly."

"Why?"

"After you've been dragged into a hundred stores you don't want to go into, bought bags and bags of clothes you don't need and some don't want, and been forced to play Barbie after, shopping loses all its charm."

"Can't be that bad."

"Believe me, it can." He turned on his CD player, and I glanced at him.

"Claire de Lune?" He looked back, sounding surprised by my knowledge. Of course… being born in the sixties he wouldn't expect me to be into classical.

"You know Debussy?" I shrugged.

"Not well… just a couple. I only know my favorites, from my mother."

"It's one of my favorites too," he told me with an unintentionally seductive smile.

"What's your favorite color?" I was shocked by the change of topic again, but recovered.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "It changes every day."

"And today?"

"Probably red. I usually dress according to my mood." True. I'd been wearing red before Alice had changed my clothes.

"Like blood and love?" He asked teasingly.

"No. Like intense, and happy. It's just a… strong color."

"And yesterday your favorite was?" I thought about it. I hadn't really worn too many colors.

"Probably brown." He cast me a skeptical glance.

"Brown?"

"Yes, brown. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here. _Everywhere_ we go, it's all covered up." He stared, fascinated.

"Where did you live as a human?" he asked.

"Arizona." He nodded.

"That explains it, I suppose… Brown _is_ warm." He reached over to flip my hair over my shoulder from where it had strayed. I resisted the urge to shiver at his hand being so near to me. He was hesitant, and I watched his face to look for _any_ emotion. Any at all would be fine. I was desperate for some emotion more than a friendly visage. He showed none.

"What do you have in your CD player at home? Right now." I remembered changing my CD. I told him, and he chuckled, pulled a CD out of a compartment full of CDs, and asked. "This one?" I flushed.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one." Again, true. "It depends… my mood, the day of the weeks, and other things."

"Day of the week?"

"Yes. I can't watch an action movie on a Sunday, usually, unless I'm excited. Sunday is peaceful, quiet." He cocked his head.

"True," he conceded.

"What is your favorite movie today?" I was in the mood for a sad, romantic love story.

"_Tristan and Isolde_. Or _Romeo and Juliet_"

"That's a depressing story."

"It's good!" I protested. I loved that story. Two starcrossed lovers, who struggle against everything to be together. True love…" I trailed off.

Edward snorted. "They'd only known each other for a few days!" I looked down, hair falling between us. Clearly he had a major objection to at least one of the movies.

"Does that really matter? What if they knew each other so well, they didn't need years or months?" Edward didn't say anything.

We were at school, and everyone was going to first period. Edward disappeared from the driver's side and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and helped me out. My hand felt like it had been burned when he touched me. He quickly released me though, and I felt disappointment when he walked with several feet between us. I subtly closed a couple feet of that distance, and I'm sure he noticed.

_Good job, Bella._ Alice's comment surprised me, and I glanced around, noticing her standing next to a furious Matt. Clearly she'd seen me move closer. Edward looked in the direction I was, and Alice immediately stopped thinking about Edward's and me. _Love the outfit, by the way, w_as what she settled for, adding a wink. Edward chuckled, and I blushed furiously.

He walked me to class, and asked me questions about my life nonstop. If he said that _I_ asked a lot of questions. I felt self-conscious about talking so much, but he kept asking questions. What books I like, what music I like, Place I didn't like, hadn't been to, or liked, what my favorite animal to hunt was, what my room looked like, what my favorite dessert had been as a human… All insignificant details I'd never thought mattered. Clearly he felt differently though. Edward walked me to all my classes, and people stared at us as we walked, laughed, smiled, and talked. He quizzed me the whole, and I felt like I couldn't make my mind work fast enough. The embarrassing questions were the worst, and I blushed a lot. Those stupid blushes brought on more questions and the flushing seemed to please Edward to no end.

Lunch was the only time when he didn't talk to me nonstop. My siblings interfered, and Rosalie and Matt were being such pains that I finally stood up angrily and walked outside. Edward was next to me on a bench a few moments later.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"You're upset."

"It's not your fault." I frowned, and he shrugged. His eyes were dark. They'd been golden yesterday, I'd thought.

"Do you regret being changed?" I was caught unawares, but I answered steadily soon after.

"No. I was dying though, and I love my family."

"You don't regret living out a normal, human life and dieing like a normal person?" I gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"I was never normal."

"I don't doubt that." I glared.

"Thanks." My reply was sarcastic.

"You're too unique," he continued, and I flushed.

After school, I eagerly met Edward outside of sixth period. He smiled, but it darkened after he saw Mark come out of the room behind me and stand closely. I edged away, but Edward wasn't paying attention anymore. He'd looked back to see Alice, accompanied by Alex, walking toward us. I ran forward to grab Alice's hand. She knew exactly what I was thinking. I desperately needed a distraction and a way to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, I'm leaving with Jasper and Matt." She gave the vampire in question a commanding look. "So why don't you go find Mark, Josephine? Everyone left, and soon it was just Edward and me again. We walked out to his Volvo.

"How was your day?"

"You want me to summarize my whole day for you?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Well, I was asked to the spring dance that's coming up several times, or at least asked to ask them, or asked if I was interested in asking them. So I was frustrated. Then my classes are boring. And there's this guy. He's asking me about my whole life nonstop, so I've been talking all day." My teasing voice made it obviously that I wasn't upset at all.

We pulled onto the highway, and Edward paused his questioning to ask, "Do you want to go for a drive?"

_Edward's Point of View_

(I feel bad that I'm not letting Edward show how he feels about this, so I'm changing points of views now)

I wasn't sure what she would say. I was taking her away from her boyfriend, after all. It'd basically stolen her all day. And during lunch, I couldn't stand to be around him when he was flirting with her. The only consolation I had as I had excused myself was the face that she didn't look very happy.

"Sure," she told me, and I turned right instead of going straight to her house to drop her off. We drove for a long time, and I was fascinated by her answers. I didn't understand her at all, and she surprised me constantly. I wanted to know everything about her.

I told myself I was in too deep so many times, that she was taken, that I should back off. I didn't listen to that voice. We talked, and I turned onto the road that led to First Beach at La Push. Bella wasn't paying attention to where we were going at all, I'd noticed, so I just drove my Volvo a short distance across the reservation border.

Apparently, Bella noticed eventually though. Her breath hissed out from between her teeth, and her eyes darkened.

"Stop!" she screeched loudly. I slammed on the breaks. "Get out of here!" I moved to reverse, but she sighed. Her whole body was trembling and she looked frightened.

I looked around, and didn't see what was so wrong.

_What the hell are they doing on _our_ territory?_ I located the one that had thought that. Their territory? I opened the door to step out, and the scent hit me. These boys smelled as bad as Bella smelled good. Werewolves. I growled instinctively, and Bella's slender hand flashed to latch onto my arm warningly. She stepped out, and I saw her nose wrinkled. She was holding her breath after that, and I followed suit. Bella held her hands limply, but away from her sides with her palms open, as though proclaiming her innocence. I listened in on the thoughts of the werewolves. I nearly hissed at the word.

_They broke the treaty! They are dead!_

_Don't explode, don't explode._

_The female is a Cullen, but the male I don't recognize. What's going on here?_

_Yes! Fight! I can't hold myself together much longer, but Sam'll kill me if I turn before he gives the word._

Treaty? They recognized Bella? The only two voices of somewhat reason came from the two tallest, though all were taller than I. I stood motionless, while noticing that all the natives were trembling.

"You are in violation of the treaty," the second tallest one said. He seemed to be in charge. Then he continued:

"Tell us what you are doing here. Now."

* * *

Again... R&R! I hope you like it, and I'll try and update tomorrow. Don't worry.. there's more fluff between B&E in the next chapter, as well as some action. :D 


	10. Chapter 9: Meadow

**Hurrah! I updated, and there's some action in here :D. Not violent action, but you know what I mean ;D No Matt let-down here, but I'm excited! I know it's short, but I've been in a hurry. Don't forget, Track meet tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating til Wed.**

**Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate it... I own nothing. No characters, Twilight, plot, quotes, etc.

* * *

**

_Bella's Point of View_

"Shoot." My jaw trembled as I muttered under my breath. How could I be so stupid? I hadn't been paying attention, and now Edward and I had broken the treaty. Dammit. Edward looked wary, nostrils flared. I knew how he felt, only worse. I too understood the horrible scent that floated in the air around the werewolves, only I understood the consequences of our actions.

"What are you doing her?" Sam hissed at us again.

"We were just driving," Edward retorted, and I winced.

"On _our_ territory." I immediately cut in before Edward could worsen our position.

"Please, Sam. He isn't from around here, and didn't know about the treaty." Paul shook harder, and I tensed, prepared for a fight if he couldn't control himself.

"You did," the one called Embry growled. Crap. No way could I get around this.

"I wasn't watching," I admitted.

"What's this treaty," Edward interrupted, a flash of irritation showing in his voice and eyes.

"There is a treaty," a wolf explained, turning his eyes to Edward. They held a bitter contempt, and I was surprised by the resemblance I saw between him and Sam. "As long as you _leeches_," Edward stiffened at the word, "stay off our territory and don't bite a human, we will not tell anyone about you, and we will stay off your land." I listened intently to his thoughts. They were surprising, and I almost smiled gleefully. I could use them.

_Those bloodsuckers are on _our_ land! They think they can get out of this one, think again. They broke the treaty._ A series of memories flashed in Jacob's mind, and his next thoughts were filled with fear and grim mirth. _Except technically I broke it last year,_ he remembered. _But only to that one girl! I didn't even believe in the stories!_ A girl in Forks new our secret? Who? Oh, goodness. That was _not_ good.

"But I was unaware of the treaty. And Bella wasn't paying attention." Edward's voice snapped me out of my plans and I nodded.

"That means nothing," Paul glared at us. Quil and Embry had drifted to Paul's side to restrain him if necessary.

"Right," Jacob voiced. "You still broke the treaty. And that means the treaty is void, and we have the right to attack." A huge shudder ran down his spine.

"Technically," I broke in again, forestalling any fight. "The treaty was nullified by you first, Jacob." He blinked in surprise, and his thoughts were afraid again. "Last year," I continued, "You told a human girl our story. That means that you broke the treaty." Sam gave an angry glare to Jacob. They exchange looks that apparently had meaning to them, and Sam return his gaze to me.

"Because of Jacob's encroachment of the treaty, the treaty is void. However, considering the situation, we would be content with allowing you to leave, and forgetting both violations."

I nodded, relief seeping into my features before I remembered to keep my face smooth.

"Thank you," I told Sam. Ignoring the three toward the back, I nodded to Jacob before turning to walk back toward Edward's Volvo.

"What! We're just going to let them go?" Paul's outburst was accompanied by a loud, exploding sound, and I whirled around just in time to see a huge black wolf about to leap toward me. His claw slashed the side of my face, as I'd ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the wolf falling on me. I let out a tense moan with the pain, and was dazed. I watched with glazed eyes as a russet wolf tackled the wolf that had been Paul, rolling him into the forest.

Right before I hit the ground, I felt stone-cold arms catch me. Edward. Sam glanced at us anxiously.

"You should go now," he said before running off into the trees, pulling off his shoes and shirt as he went. I turned in Edward's arms, finding myself for the second time in several days face to face with him after falling. However, this time (instead of staying motionless and in his arms), Edward righted me and let go. Moving quickly to the driver's seat after opening my door, he beckoned me to follow. We sped off, leaving the reservation several miles behind before he stopped. Turning to face me, I saw the ambivalence in his dark eyes.

"That was interesting." I nodded.

"Way to make an understatement." I remembered my family for some unknown reason, and groaned.

"What?" Edward's face was full of concern, and he leaned forward. I enjoyed the scent of his breath as he peered into my face to discern the source of my problem.

"Carlisle's going to kill me."

"Oh."

"Forget it. He'll kill me later. Right now, let's just go." I sat up and wiped my hair off my face, wincing as I did so.

"You're hurt!" Edward cautiously touched the scratch to wipe away the already healing injury.

"It's nothing," I insisted. Just then, a though occurred to me. "Come on!" I urged him, reaching over to turn on the car, which he'd turned off when we stopped. "Drive," I ordered.

"Where to, exactly?"

"You'll see. It's my favorite place." He shrugged before speeding off, following my instructions. In between my directions, we talked.

"You're favorite place? Is it a secret?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I never shown it to anyone before. It's reserved for me."

"But you're showing it to me," he pointed out, smirking. I blushed, and his grin widened.

"I wouldn't just show it to anyone, only people special to me," I muttered, but instantly felt the blush paint my cheeks again. I hadn't meant to say that. His smirk changed to the crooked smile that captivated me.

Once we were there, I jumped out of the car and Edward followed suit. The trees around us and the light filtering through the clouds made cast an eerie and mysterious light on our surroundings. More light was showing by the second, and I could tell that within a few minutes the meadow would be sunny. I used my index finger to tell Edward to follow me, and we took off running. I loved the speed. My human fear of speed manifested itself in this life in my driving but when running, all those fears disappeared.

When we arrived at the edge of the meadow, I skidded to a stop, flailing my arms a bit to keep balance. I scowled when Edward slid to a smooth stop beside me.

"This," I said dramatically, stepping forward into the sunlight (which had come out by now) and waving my hand dramatically, "Is my meadow."

Edward stepped forward, and stared at me with a slightly open mouth. He looked around him, taking in the beauty of the purple and white flowers, the perfect circular shape of the meadow ringed with old, large oak trees. Sighing with happiness, I strolled out gracefully to the center of the meadow, laying down in the flowers with my hair fanned out behind me. The warmth was amazing, and I closed my eyes. I could barely hear Edward when he laying down beside me, enjoying the warmth as well, I assumed. Opening my eyes to sneak a glance I him, I realized that he was turned on his side, eyes burning into mine with a glorious intensity.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing," Edward said. "I was just trying to read your mind." I laughed.

"Did it work?" He scowled.

"No... Doesn't it bother you not being able to read mine?"

"Of course. I try to all the time." Our conversation went on until it was getting dark, perhaps nine o'clock.

"Won't Matt be mad at me?" he asked when I'd mentioned doing this again. I loved being with Edward, and wanted to do this again. I wanted to do _more_, but he didn't want to. The thought saddened me, and I felt it show in my eyes, only to be replaced by confusion. Frowning, I sat up at lightening speed.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion and an apprehension.

"Won't Matt be mad at me if we do this again?" Yes, I was definitely confused.

"Why?" I felt a boiling feeling burning beneath my skin, and I leaned slightly closer. It was like this thread connected us and it grew thicker and stronger every moment.

"Well, it's to my knowledge that a boyfriend gets jealous when his girlfriend spends time with another guy." He was sitting up now as well, very closely to me. I choked, and my breathing stopped for a moment. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment and anger at Matt.

"Matt is _not_ my boyfriend." Edward stared at me for a moment, and then before I knew what had happened, he moved forward and our lips met in a furious kiss and I slipped my arms around his neck, hands tangled in his hair while he wrapped his around my waist.


	11. Chapter 10: Kiss

_I hope this is good... I'm not feeling well since I threw up today, but I honestly tried my best. So go easy on me, okay :) I promise I'll do better next time, and I'll update Bella's Thirst tomorrow, for any of you who read it. I only have enough energy for one today._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything in it/from it.

* * *

_

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella's lips were softer than I'd imagined, and we sat there with out lips were pressed together for an indefinite amount of time. It was dizzying, with her arms around my neck and fisted in my hair. I'd daydreamed of moments like this, but the reality was so much better.

When we finally broke apart, Bella's eyes were glazed over, and I'm sure mine were the same. I could feel the relaxed, dazed expression on my face.

"That was…" I began, trailing off. Words wouldn't describe it.

"…Amazing." We both sighed, and then glanced at each other. The moment broke when we both laughed.

I lay back down, and she did the same. This time, however, her head was on my shoulder comfortably, and my arm was wound around her. The stars were starting to show, and it grew considerably darker very quickly.

"The stars are beautiful," Bella commented quietly.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," I told her. She blushed, and I smiled as she snuggled closer to me, burrowing her head into my shoulder. Then she sat up, seeming sad.

"You have to go?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I could see her questioning smile.

"It's getting clearer." Standing, I offered her my hand pulled her up next to me. I didn't release her hand as we started running, and by the time we were back at my Volvo, I was laughing at Bella's clumsy actions during our run. She tripped over a root once, and once over her own feet. Trees seemed to naturally reach out to snag in her beautiful hair. Only my hand saved her from getting trapped.

I opened the car door for her, and she sat in the passenger seat. The drive home was relatively silent, both of us somewhat in our thoughts.

Matt wasn't her boyfriend. That idiot had been a jealous boy who was possessive over a girl who wasn't even his. Now though, everything was solved, and she and I were fine. I could stop the grin from spreading. I smiled a lot more since I met Bella. It was like one melted into the next. I'd never realized how incomplete I'd been, and how while I hadn't been _unhappy_, I had never been truly at peace and happy. I thought I had been complete by myself, not needing anyone. Bella seemed to prove everything that I had thought before, all my preconceived notions about love, my life, wrong.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke through, and I looked at her. I realized that we were sitting in the driveway at Bella's house.

"Yes." It wasn't really a question of what she wanted, more of an acknowledgement that she'd spoken. I didn't really think she had a question to ask me.

I was lost in her eyes, and only when she closed hers did I realize that she was moving closer. I leaned in, pressed my lips lightly to hers for an instant, and felt the same spark of electricity. Pulling away after a moment (if regretfully), I watched her face.

"Good-night," I whispered, and she smiled distantly and nodded. Before I knew what was happening, she'd leaned in a given me another kiss, on the cheek, and dashed out of the car. She glowed in the light of the porch, and I pulled out of the driveway with many glances in the rear-view mirror.

_Bella's Point of View_

After Edward drove off, I slumped against the wooden column to the left of the stairs, sighing dreamily. I couldn't believe it. The afternoon and evening had been the best of my life.

I opened the door, only to be slammed into by an unknown and land on my back on the porch again. Looking up into Alice's eyes, she squealed, and kicked her legs excitedly.

"_I knew it_!" Her scream was ear-splitting, given her proximity, mouth in my face, and the loudness of her screech, especially with our enhanced vampire hearing.

"Get _off_ me!" I struggled and pushed her off. She sat up and I stood.

"Didn't I know?" Alice asked an excited Jasper, who smiled helplessly when Alice threw herself into Jasper's arms and kissed him before asking again, "Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," he told her. "And she wouldn't keep quiet about it to me the whole afternoon," he finished to me. I smiled sympathetically.

"But, you kissed him Bella!" I couldn't stop the silly grin from appearing, and Alice ran back over after extracting herself from Jasper's grasp and grabbing my shoulders. "How was it? Amazing? Of course it was!" I laughed at her questions.

"You don't ask someone how their first kiss went," I scolded. She stared back, seeming surprised.

"It was you're first kiss, wasn't it?" she mused. "Wow. You've never had a kiss before? That's so weird!" I sighed. I know… forty years of life and never been kissed.

"First kiss?" came the thundering voice from the top of the stairs, and I turned to see a furious Matt, glaring as he stepped onto the first step.

"Yes! Bella and Edward!" I winced at Alice's insensitive proclamation. Though I dislike Matt and his behavior toward me, I wouldn't wish him to have Edward thrown in his face if he truly did feel something for me. I still thought that he was just hitting on me because he thought I was hot or something.

"That's ridiculous Bella! You hardly know the guy! I can't believe you–" I tuned him out. Despite my empathy for him, I didn't want to hear a rant as he blew up in my face. He bent over me as he yelled, and I leaned backward.

"MATT!" I yelled, bringing a halt to his words. Calming a little, I continued, though furious. "There is no reason for you to get upset. Or to have any bearing on my life. You are a guest in our house, and I think that you are stepping over your boundaries. We are _friends_ nothing more." I opened my mouth to continue, but Matthew stormed out before I could. Looking to Jasper for comfort as I took a shuddering breath, I gratefully accepted the wave of calm.

I went upstairs, ignoring the stares of my family (who'd gathered in the foyer). Alice followed, and sat on my couch with me.

"What do I wear tomorrow?" I asked her, resigned to her interference with a weary smile. She concentrated for a moment, then leapt up with a grin. Flying into my closet, she returned with a short jean skirt and a laced black camisole that went under a spring green sweater. A pair of simply black flip-flops was looped through two of her fingers, and I smiled. She was going easy on me. I found that I liked the outfit she'd picked out.

"Thanks, Alice."

She set them down, then turned to leave, but not before saying, "You know, you'd better look nice for tomorrow. It should be eventful." She left with a wink, and I shivered in anticipation.


	12. Chapter 11: Even

_Okay... hope I lived up to your expectations. I'm feeling somewhat better, though still have that weak feeling you get after you've had the stomach virus all night, know what I mean? Thanks for the well-wishes, to everyone who sent them. I've got to update my other story tomorrow, but I'll update again as soon as I can._

_Disclaimer: Yes, I know. I own nothing except Matt and Edward's family. Thanks for shoving it in my face. :P_

_Bella's Point of View_

The next morning I looked up from the T.V. when Jasper entered the room.

_Hey, Bella_, he greeted me silently as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say hi, and talk." Talk, of course he wanted to talk. Everyone wanted to talk to me about Edward. Emmett had already told me three times that if Edward hurt me he would personally hunt him down and rip him to shreds. Alice had launched into a discussion with me about Edward's pluses and minuses, and Rosalie had warned me to be careful (Typical Rose. She was just being indulgent in 'my virgin feelings'.), while Esme had gleefully hugged me and been almost as enthusiastic as Alice about her feelings.

"Oh. About?" He gave me a look.

_Don't act as if you don't know_. I gave half-laugh.

"You'd think everyone would get lives. That's all they talk about since yesterday night," I complained, and Jasper laughed with me.

"We're excited for you, especially Alice and Esme."

"I know. They won't be quiet."

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're happy, and trust me, I can tell. But Emmett's right, you know. We'll take him down if he hurts you." I scowled at him, and he shrugged self-consciously. "We can't let him get to our lil sister, can we? I just want you to know that we love you and care about you." I smiled stood, then bent down to kiss him on the cheek before dashing upstairs.

I looked at my alarm. It was five thirty. Stepping into the shower, I turned on the water to almost as hot as it would go, and stood there, letting the boiling water run down my back. We technically didn't need to shower, but sometimes I just liked to feel the water and soap. It gave me a refreshed feeling that I sometimes needed.

I was out of the shower by six fifteen… Wow, long shower. Getting dressed into the clothes Alice had chosen last night (For those who don't remember: Black, semi-lacy camisole with a spring green sweater over it & a short jean skirt with black flip-flops), I picked out a small black clutch for my phone, iPod, and wallet. Sticking my head out the window, I noted that it was cloudy, yet warm; perfect weather for my outfit, of course. Thank you Alice.

I waltzed out the door at a human pace only to see Edward's Volvo in the drive again. Pressing my lips together in a suppressed smile, I ran out to the passenger side, but Edward was already there with my door open.

"Thank you," I told him. He was in the driver's seat and we were out of the driveway before I could say anything else. I was momentarily lost in his face that I didn't even remember to tell him to watch the road instead of me.

Once we were at school, we sat in silence for while before it was time to go in. I got out of the car, and Edward walked around to me to accompany to my class. I gave him a shy smile and slipped my hand into his. He squeezed if for a second, dazzling me with a grin.

_I can't believe she gets him! So unfair!_

_Aww, man! That's so uncool; Davis gets the girl._

The jealous thoughts of the girls around us as they caught site of Edward and me holding hands cause me to look around and glare at a particular group of girls who were staring in our direction. Edward chuckled and pulled me along. Once we were in the school, the stares and glares increased. People all in all seemed upset that 'the two hottest single people in the school are now taken'. I almost laughed aloud at the word people.

Edward carried my books for me, and before I took them outside my first period, he leaned down to lightly press his lips to mine. I smiled coyly and took my books from him before walking into the room, not looking back just to get to him.

During the whole day until lunch guys kept asking me if I was really dating Edward Davis. I got so irritated that I growled at the last before I could stop myself and I'm sure my eyes were coal black before I yelled at him that I was and for everyone to butt out.

That was when Edward suddenly appeared by my side, as the lunch bell had just rung, and I wrapped an arm around his waist for the boy's benefit.

When we walked away, Edward laughed at my face.

"You look angry," he informed me.

"Thank you Captain," I grouched. Pulling me into the lunch line (we'd reach the commons), and loaded a tray with food.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically. He snorted.

"Half is for you, of course," he replied before leading me off again to our families' table.

Alice was just about jumping out of her seat with joy when she saw Edward and me together and while everyone else seemed more reserved, they all appeared to be happy. That is, except for Grace and Matt, who sulked at opposite ends of the table from Edward and me. It was, all in all, the happiest lunch I'd spent, though a dent was placed in my contentment when Alice suggested that we all make plans for the spring dance, and everyone enthusiastically agreed, except for me.

I'd successfully remained stubborn about not going until Edward (darn him) turned his ocher eyes on me and given me 'the look'. I'd never really believed any of the stories about 'the look'. You know- the one that your true love gives you that makes you want to do anything they say and melt into a gloppy puddle of mush (well, vampire, in my case) at their feet. Edward's face changed my whole outlook about that stupid look. If I really told the truth, I'd probably admit that I like that he looked at me that way, in a way that made me feel like he, well, loved me. I'd never admit it, of course.

"Fine!" I caved in, exasperated. Edward's gleeful face made me grin helplessly, and he pulled me up.

"The bell's about to ring," he announced, and everyone stood up to dump their trays and leave.

In bio, Edward and I talked the whole time, as we had a sub who didn't care what we did. Only once did we stop talking, and that was when he turned to glower at Mike Newton, who was in turn staring at me with a lustful glint in his eye.

"Edward," I warned in a low voice, before we returned to our debate about who was the best band from the eighties.

_Pale freaks. They don't belong here_. The thought floated toward me as Edward led me to his car after school, and I turned around automatically, breaking free of Edward's grasp to search the students for the thoughts of that girl. It was a girl, I was sure. I couldn't find her though.

"Bella?" I turned back to Edward, who was looking at me anxiously. I smiled to alleviate his worry, and stepped forward on my tip-toes to kiss him swiftly.

"It's nothing," I assured him, but I looked around again before sitting myself in his car, though not before he opened my door. I sighed. I would beat him to it one day.

"Edward?" I said once we left, still half-distracted by the thoughts of that girl back at school. The other part of me was distracted by Edward, who was sitting next to me while rubbing his nose along my jaw teasingly.

"Hmm?" I scowled as he gently kissed me on the cheek before drawing away to dazzle me. It wasn't fair. I couldn't think. He knew what I was going to say, and was trying to stop me.

"Tomorrow-" He cocked his head when I didn't finish.

"Yes?" His smirk solidified my resolve.

"We take- my-" My what? I couldn't remember. He leaned forward again, but I stopped him with my triumphant finish. "_car!_ We take my car tomorrow!" Edward leaned back again, sulking, and I smirked this time. He was reluctant to allow a slow driver like me behind the wheel, and he hated not driving, I'd discovered. That only made me want to drive all the more.

"Don't worry," I assured him with a flirtatious smile. "You'll survive. You still get to drive tonight when you pick me up." He was brought back out of his pouting a little by my reminder of our date. That reminded me, I was going to need Alice. I opened the door to leave with a wave, but turned to press my lips to Edward's. He pressed harder, but I smiled against his lips before pulling back teasingly. He pouted again, but I laughed and left him to go into my house to get ready.

* * *

I know... I cut it off at a bad part, but I'mprocrastinating homework, a shower and facing two angry parents that will be mad that their daughter who was throwing up all day yesterday, but still demanded on going to school, isn't asleep already. (Parents...ugh. When will they learn that I never can sleep until like four in the morning?) 


	13. Author's Note 2: Help

Shoot! I am stuck… What to do on the date Edward and Bella are going on? Any ideas? I was dumb enough to write almost a whole chapter of them at a restaurant before remembering that neither of them can eat! I was like, smart me. So, I was thinking they do something really special and sweet, like Edward takes her to a park, but any activities and other ideas besides the park would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

Edward's One True Love


	14. Chapter 12: Piano

_Okay... I know that it took SOOO long, but I'm really sorry. I had the biggest WB ever, and also you should have read the AN that was the last thing I posted. So you guys aren't the only ones to suffer though. My other story did as well, and I'm just glad that I can write now._

Anyway... yeah, so I hope it's okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon or anything from them.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

I pulled into Bella's driveway at six thirty to pick her up. My insides were roiling, and I was pretty sure that if I could throw up, I would have by then. Anxiously getting out of the car, I ran up to the door and lifted my hand to knock. Before I could bang my fist against the door though, it opened, and Alice was there in a nice black dress. She must be going out tonight with Jasper.

"Hey, Edward," Alice greeted me with a smile. Turning a little, she yelled, "Bella! Edward's here!" I chuckled as she turned back to me and invited me in. "Bella's just finishing up." The foyer of their house was nicely furnished so that it wasn't one of those empty entrances you see sometimes in movies or other houses.

"What's up, Edward?" I turned to grin at Emmett.

"Nothing much." Moving forward, I clasped arms in greeting with the man.

"Now, you better take care of my little sister," Emmett warned, though in a friendly way.

"_Emmett!_" I heard Bella screech. We all faced the stairs, and my jaw dropped as Bella came down the stairs. She was flushing, as usual, by all the attention. Her hair was pulled up into a messy, yet dainty, bun near the top of her head, several loose tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. A little mascara and eye-liner accentuated her chocolate eyes, and rosy-pink gloss colored her lips. She was dressed comfortably, but with a semi-dressy outfit that could work outside or at a fancy restaurant. She was wearing a khaki skirt than went down to just above her knee in a loose fashion so that if she twirled it would fan out around her, a dark blue, short sleeved shirt with a light tan jacket around her shoulders.

"Bella," I breathed in greeting, and I heard Alice stifle a satisfied laugh. Bella smiled in return to my ogling grin.

"Hello, Edward."

_Damn, Bella looks nice tonight. Edward better be good to her._ Bella glared at Emmett, and I merely looked at him.

"I will, and watch it." Emmett stood shocked, and then laughed uproariously when he remembered my ability.

_Bella looks _so_ cute! I'm so glad she let me do her make-up and hair. _Alice's thoughts were full of excitement and happiness and bubbly joy.

"Ready to go?" I asked Bella, who nodded with another glare at her family before stepping out the door with me.

"Have fun!" Esme called out. I knew she was joyous that Bella had finally found someone. Bella ran over to the car and grinned triumphantly as she opened the door. Stepping away from Bella's door, I got into my car and started it. If Bella wanted to get at me, then two could play at that game. Revving the engine, I sped out onto the highway. The fastest I'd ever driven to Port Angeles in the short amount of time that I'd been here was twenty minutes and thirty four seconds. We made it in nineteen minutes. Bella appeared nervous the whole ride.

"That was not funny," she said to me when I laughed at her expression.

"Yes, it is." Bella got out of the car and marched several feet before she stopped. She stared at the set up in front of her, then turned back to face me with a shocked look on her face. Chuckling, I ran out to her side and twined my fingers with hers.

_Bella's Point of View_

I gazed at the amazing scene before me, mezmorized. A light, dark blue and white quilt was settled on the grass of the deserted park. Small lanterns and candles hung from branches in trees that surrounded the quilt, and the eretheral glow gave the area a beautiful, romantic setting. Flowers grew in little spurts around in the grass, but small bundles of flowers were tied together with twine. Dear God, they were pink tulips and daisies; my favorite. That wasn't the most shocking though; sitting at the edge of the quilt, looking totally out of place, was a small piano. Not keyboard, but piano. How that was possible, I had no idea.

Turning back to Edward, I saw him laugh at my expression. He dashed to my side before taking my hand and tangling our fingers together. He led me to the quilt and used a hand to help me sit down.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got the piano here." He laughed loudly, and I reveled in the feeling of making him laugh. It felt nice, knowing that I was able to make him happy and make him laugh so easily.

"Don't," he suggested. After we were settled on the ground, I cast him a suspicious glance.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked. "It's not exaclty like we can eat." I reminded him with a wave toward the picnic basket that sat in the corner of the blanket. Edward winked.

"I know. Trust me, there's no food in there." I eyed the basket. It was huge. Edward then stood, but motioned for me to stay sitting. He moved to the piano bench. I ignored his motions, but sat next to him. Edward began to play, and I smiled to myself when I recognized Debussy. Resting my head on his shoulder, I listened to Edward's playing with my eyes closed.

Then the song changed, and I heard Edward whisper in my ear as he played, "This was inspired by you." I sat motionless, taking in every note. The unbearably sweet melody was underlayed by many emotions that were often indescribable in their complexity. I knew I'd be crying if possible as the notes filled the air.

When the last strains faded from the air, Edward turned his head to me.

"You like it?" he asked quietly. I nodded against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me before standing, which forced me to rise with him.

"Next," he told me, and we sat on the quilt again.

I lay back and he did as well.

"They are so beautiful," I said.

"What?"

"The stars." Turning my head to him, I flushed to see he was looking back at me.

"Do you recognize any of them?" I shook my head.

"Well, it changes as the world turns and moves, but tonight their's Cancer, for one." He pointed, but I didn't see what he was pointing at.

**(AN: Yeah... don't know if you can see Cancer in Washington, but I just looked up constellations you could see in March)**

"Where?" He moved closer, grabbed my hand, and lifted it with his so that we could both see it from the same angle.

"It's there."

"That's just a line that forks off!"

"Well, people a long time ago had very imaginative minds. What else did they have to do?"

"You'd know, wouldn't you?"

Edward scoffed. "I'm not _that_ old!" I turned to face him as he did me.

"Yes yo-" Edward cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, and I immediately forgot what we'd been saying.

"No fair," I whispered when we broke apart.

He grinned at me in reply.

"Yes, fair."

"Fine." When Edward leaned in again, I turned so my back was to him. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure that he was pouting.

"Then you don't get to see what the rest of the night is." What! I turned to face him, and he smirked before lightly kissing my lips once more then standing up. He helped me up, and I looked at him.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." My turn to pout.

"You said I'd get to see what we were doing for the night!"

"See, yes. I never said I would tell you."

"You cheat."

"I know." With that he grabbed my hand and we lightly ran over to his Volvo, seating me gently.

"I hate suprises," I informed him curtly. He chuckled, but didn't reply.


	15. Chapter 13: Surprise

**Just so you guys know, I've had a sucky month, really, and so my writing has been affected. I've rewritten this chapter several times, and I've been working on Bella's thirst some too.**

That brings me to my question. Would you guys rather have me update this story of Bella's Thirst more? I'm actually having more of a writer's block on BT, but I'm trying, and I'm just struggling through a hard time. Plus that dumb issue about uploading chapters... yeah... Anyway, enough excuses. I hope you like the chapter :D

P.S.: I know _nothing_ about boats, so I'm going off my limited knowledge.

* * *

I'm actually having more of a writer's block on BT, but I'm trying, and I'm just struggling through a hard time. Plus that dumb issue about uploading chapters... yeah... Anyway, enough excuses. I hope you like the chapter :D

Bella's Point of View

The drive was difficult, what with me trying to stay mad at Edward for not telling me about where we were going and Edward trying to make me talk to him with him having to tell me where we were going.

"Bella," Edward pleaded in a smooth, velvety voice. I stubbornly looked out the window to avoid his melting gaze.

"Please?" His whining, sorrowful voice made me turn, resigned, to make Edward happy. I didn't want to hear any sadness, pretend or not, in his voice. Edward didn't deserve anything unhappy. I forgot about protesting Edward not paying attention to the road as I gazed into his topaz eyes and he grinned. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, he watched as a smile spread across my face, then he turned back to the road.

"Aren't you proud of yourself?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am." The rest of the fast drive was almost silent, soft music playing in the background. "We're there," Edward finally announced. Sighing in relief, I looked up only to have my jaw drop at the scene before me. A small yacht was in the bay, all alone, next to a long dock. Lights were hung in simple lines along the boat's railing and the overhang of the small cabin at the back of the yacht. I could faintly see a small table with a white, draping tablecloth over it. Candles flickered, coming dangerously close to going out.

(AN: Yes, I konw... cliche date, suck it up :P )

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and running down to the boat, pulling me behind him.

Once we were out in deep water, he cast the anchor down, or whatever they say, and came to put his arms around me from behind as I stood at the front of the ship.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered. He nodded, chin moving against my head as he rested his head on the top of mine. The moon was bright, and the stars glimmered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said.

"Don't tease."

"I'm not," he said seriously. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he turned me to face him. We stood like that, motionless, for a moment before he told me, "You are the most beautiful thing in the world." I pressed my lips together in a smile, and right before he touched his lips to mine I pushed away so that our faces were less than an inch apart.

"Thing?" I asked, tone teasing as I spoke. He tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away so that our lips were a hair's breadth from touching. "I'm not a thing," I argued, purposefully keeping him away from me.

"You know what I meant," he argued. His breath dazzled me.

"No," I whispered, and He teasingly moved close as I could without touching lips, every line of my body pressed against his. His eyes glazed over as my breath blew on my face.

"Please?" Edward asked. Giving in, I pressed my lips to his, smiling as we broke apart.

"So," I began casually. "What's the table for? In case you didn't hear, I can't eat." Edward chuckled, then grabbed my hand and pulled toward the white table, pulled the chair out for me, then pushed it closed as I was seated.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like that chapter... like I said, I tried. Anyway, I love E&B fluff, so I just put it all in there. It gets somewhat more serious after this**


	16. Author's Note 3: Poll

**I'm glad you guys (at least the ones who reviewed) seem to like this so far, but I rather would like to know the answer to my question in the AN in the previous chapter:**

**Would you rather here more of StarCrossed or Bella's Thirst? Like I said, I'm having a massive WB on BT, but if you all prefer that story, I will try and update that one more than this one.**

**I'll be posting this on BT too, so don't be getting excited if you read that story and think it's a new chapter.**

**Truly sorry, but busy and struggling,**

**Edward's One True Love**


	17. Chapter 14: Swim

Okay, this one won by a landslide, so I'll update this one more often. I will still work on BT though, I promise.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

The look on Bella's face was immensely pleasing. Her shock and pleasure at the boat made me feel almost warm.

Leading her over to the table laden with several candles, I merely smiled when she looked at me curiously.

"What's the table for?" she repeated once we were seated.

"You want to stand while we talk?" Bella stared at me.

"Well, no, but why the candles and such?" She gestured with a hand at the candles and tablecloth.

"Because, they're nice, and isn't this a date?" I asked jokingly. Bella seemed to muse over that for a moment.

"Nope." I lifted one of my eyebrows. The mood changed immediately to teasing and light.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes, really, or yes it is?" She made a face, sticking her tongue out at me like a five-year-old (AN: haha, had to put that in :P ). She looked so adorable.

"Don't try and confuse me. Yes, really."

"And why isn't it? I asked you out and you said yes."

"We weren't friends going out to have fun?" she asked innocently.

"It didn't seem like friends when you kissed me." A coy smile spread across Bella's face.

"Maybe you misinterpreted my intent." Standing up, I held out my hand to help her stand as well. Pulling her close, I kissed her again for a long time. Her hands fisted in my hair, and I pulled back.

"Somehow I doubt it," I whispered to her. Walking to the edge of the small boat, I leaned over the railing, Bella following suit. "Do you like the water?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Yes, but I rarely get the chance to get in it, considering where we live." I took of my jacket, and she frowned as I removed my shoes and shirt. "What _are_ you doing?!"

I looked at her outfit appraisingly. Skirt and short sleeved shirt. She'd left her jacket on the rail at the front of the boat. Maybe it would do. Grabbing her hands, I pulled her close.

"Having fun." Then when I felt her back press against my bare chest, I threw us over the edge of the ship.

Bella's Point of View

"Holy crap!" I shrieked right before hitting the water. The impact of the water took my unnecessary breath away. The water felt luke-warm. Nothing felt cold to me anymore, even though I knew the water was probably not much higher than freezing. Resurfacing, I saw Edward's head above water as he churned it with his arms and legs to stay afloat. Growling, I moved like lightening toward him to tackle him underwater. His strength was superior to mine though, and he quickly brought us back to the surface.

"Swim with me?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice anymore?" I said, trying and failing to not laugh. "How deep is this water?"

"I don't know... deep. Care to find out with me?"

"What?" Edward grabbed my hand and dove under. Glad I didn't need a breathe, I swam with him, kicking my legs to propel myself downward to reach the bottom.

It was amazing to see the bottom of the bay. So many seaweeds and fish were along the bottom. Beautiful rays of moonlight glimmered along the bottom. All sorts of animals, oysters, plants, and objects floated or lay on the bottom. I touched a fish and it skittered away from me.

As beautiful as the underwater life was, when I looked at Edward, everything was put to shame.

A Greek god, Edward floated in the water, messy hair floating in swirls. His topaz eyes glinted with joy, and my mouth almost dropped open at the sight of his chest. His perfectly muscled chest and arms were gleaming in the moonlight; not the kind of sparkling like we do in the sunlight, but the kind where the moonlight plays off one's skin and illuminates in a glowing light.

When we finally got back on the yacht, I grabbed Edward's arm.

"You're beautiful," I told him. A crooked smile fluttered across his face, making my stomach flop. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he lowered his face to mine as I put my arms around his neck. After a long kiss we just stood there, my head on his chest, enjoying the moment.


	18. Chapter 15: Punch

**I tried...

* * *

**

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella was amazing. On the drive back home, we sat in silence for a while. I actually drove only ninety miles per hour to spend as much time with her as possible.

"You know, you're good at this," she remarked, and I glanced at her.

"Good at what?" She made another vague gesture with her hand.

"Everything, this." I smiled crookedly, and I could see her smile in turn.

"Really?" I asked, glad that I was. Bella laughed.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, this is the first time I've ever done this, so..." She stopped me with her hand on my arm.

"So, you've never felt this way before?" I shook my head.

"No. It's so confusing. Have you?"

"No." The thought made me happy, that we both were new to this.

(**AU: Okay, so I know that part of the conversation sucks, but I wanted it in there somewhere that this was both of their first times in love, so deal ;D**)

Once we were at Bella's house, I stopped the car, walking around to open her door. Up on her porch, we faced each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, and I nodded with a sigh. Tomorrow seemed too far away. Gazing into her large, topaz-colored eyes, I opened my mouth to say _it_.

"Bella, I–"

The door opened.

"No!" Alice was yelling at– guess who– who was standing in the open door.

"Curfew's one o'clock," he growled before grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her into the house. Before he slammed the door, I pushed my hand against it to stop it, trying unsuccessfully to stop the smirk from spreading across my face as I felt the satisfaction of the knowledge that I was stronger than he was.

"I have no curfew!" Bella protested angrily.

"Matthew, I'm sorry if you're angry," I began, even though I was seething underneath my calm expression. "But–" _Again_ I was cut off by Matthew, who threw a punch at me.

His jab hit my jaw, and I fell backward onto the porch wood, caught off guard. Leaping to my feet, I flew at Matthew fist connecting with his stomach. The boy let out a grunt of pain as we struggled on the ground.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked. I stood up, panting, moving to her side yet secretly satisfied by the look of pain on Matt's face.

Emmet grabbed Matt and pulled him to his feet, restraining him. (**AU: hehe :D**)

"Get a hold of yourself," Emmet yelled at Matt.

"I'd better go," I whispered to Bella, who was watching me.

"Okay." She walked with me back to my car, which defeated the purpose of me walking her to her door, but oh well.

"I'm sorry," I told her. Bella shook her head.

"It's not your fault." Stepping away, she added, "I'll see you at school tomorrow," before dashing away to her house. I pulled away, feeling somehow empty without Bella in my sight. I knew then that I would make her my own Bella, so that no one else would ever have her.

Bella's Point of View

"Matt!" I screeched once inside my house. "I'm going to _kill_ you!" I ran at him full speed, and he took off. I would have caught him if Alice hadn't grabbed my arm, forcing me to a halt with a yank.

"Bella," she said loudly. I turned to look at her, fuming. "Come with me." She dragged me upstairs, sitting me on her bed.

"Alice," I asked. She looked at me curiously. "What was Edward going to tell me before _he_ interrupted?" Alice looked at me innocently.

"No idea."

"Liar. You screamed at Matt to not open the door for a reason. You know."

"I'm not telling." I sighed, throwing myself back onto her pillows. Now that my anger at Matt was fading, I missed Edward.

"You'll see him tomorrow," Alice promised before leaving me in her room alone.

Staring up at the ceiling, I knew I couldn't, and wouldn't, let Edward go. And nothing was going to stop me from being with him.

* * *

**AU: Yes, cliche and cheesy, sorry, but some forshadowing at the end ;D Short, but Matt got beat up! You get more of his pain and angst in the future.**


	19. Chapter 16: Windshield

**This chapter is short for a reason. :D It's a leading-up-to-the-good-part-but-not-long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Insert sarcastic and quirky saying about why I don't own Twilight or New MOon

* * *

**

_Edward's Point of View_

The whole night I debated about whether I should run to Bella's house and sneak into her room through the window like a boyfriend sneaking into his girlfriend's room at night after her parents have gone to sleep. Deciding against it, I resigned myself to losing at NBA on PS2 to Mark.

I hurriedly pulled on a fitted black tee to wear with my dark blue jeans and black flip-flops, ran a hand through my bronze hair, and dashed out the door. Bella's Audi was waiting.

_Bella's Point of View_

I still had butterflies in my stomach, despite the fact that we'd been going through this routine for a couple days now. When Edward's came out his door, I grinned, letting out the tense and bottled up pressure I'd been feeling.

"Hey," I exhaled as he got in the car.

"Hello," he replied in his Northern-American accent. The newest location to make it on my list of places I must visit was Chicago.

"How was you night?" he asked.

"Lonely." I pouted. He looked at me with his topaz eyes, and I barely realized that I'd already gotten us to school.

"Are you still lonely?"

"Maybe. I know something that could cure my loneliness." I flutter my eyelashes at him coquettishly.

"I wonder what that would be," he whispered before leaning in to kiss me. The world spun when we pulled apart.

"I–" A loud banging on the windshield interrupted our conversation. Alice had her face pressed up against the windshield by the driver's seat, and was beckoning at us anxiously.

We stepped out of the car quickly as I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming."

_Edward's Pont of View_

I ran, grabbing John's car door as he pulled in with my family, yanking it open. I barely kept myself from pulling it off its hinges.

"We have to hurry."

_Bella's Point of View_

While Edward ran to grab his family, I already had my cell phone out and was dialing Carlisle and running toward Rosalie's car.

"Come _on_. Faster!"


	20. Chapter 17: Confusion

**I'm gonna change this up a little... switch POVs, etc.**

**I know a lot of you were confuzzled by the most recent chapter, but that's the way you were supposed to feel. Or at least it was supposed to be suspenseful... I don't know if I achieved that, but whatever. Yeah... enjoy! ;D**

_Alice's Point of View_

My head churned and the world spun sickeningly at the stream of visions that flew past in my mind, each cutting off the previous. Normally my vision were painless, only causing me to lose track for a few moments of where I was. This was different. The flurry of scenes were painful from the image of pain and terror they depicted, and I clench my hands as fists in my hair...

_Blood red eyes peered out from the shadows, mouth open, teeth about to sink into a limp form help against him..._

_A knife raised by a pale, muscled arm-_

_Edward, running fast er than I'd ever seen-_

_Bella, venom pooling beside her..._

_Edward, eyes red..._

A new onslaught of vision passed by so quickly I only managed to feel their destruction before the image escaped me. The last was somewhat happier, though it had an frightening edge to the actions of the beings in it, and lingered in my mind.

_Edward ran up to Bella, crushing her in a ferocious, yet careful, hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck as he bent over to press his lips urgently against her forehead._

"Alice!" Jasper gently shook my in his arms, and my eyes flew open again. I could feel the lump in my throat, and the tears I could never spill, threatening to cut off my breath. I buried by face in his shirt as I dry-sobbed.

"It's _terrible_," I told him from the couch in our house. Currently, we were waiting for everyone else to arrive from school, as we'd gotten back maybe a minute before they had. I momentarily ignored Carlisle, Esme, and Bella's 'parents' from their positions on the couch.

_Edward's Point of View_

As soon as Bella stepped out of her Audi, I rushed to her side, taking her hand in mine and protectively wrapping my arm around her waist as she and I, followed by Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Josh, Josephine, Alex, Matt, Mark and Grace. (Phew! Lots of names) We all sat in the Cullens' living room.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking at Alice. Bella appeared to be watching Jasper from the corner of her eye. I looked at Alice, opening myself up to her mind. What I saw made me flinch.

_Bella's Point of View_

Welcoming the waves of calm Jasper was throwing in my direction, I watched him from the corner of my eye. Edward moved beside me, and I looked up at him to see him shift his gaze from Alice. When I tried to read her mind, however, she abruptly closed herself to me. I wondered what was going on, and looked for someone to begin.

"I had a vision," Alice began, and I sighed, mentally urging her to hurry up.

_I'm hurrying Bella!_ Alice retorted mentally, having heard my sigh.

"There are two vampires coming." I stared. That was it?

"They aren't vegetarian," Carlisle finished. Apparently he'd heard more of the story than I had.

"It's not going to be pretty," Alice offered. "They're thirsty, I think."

"Can't we ask them to leave?" I asked. Rosalie stared at me like I was dumb. Apparently she and Edward's brother, Mark, shared that opinion.

"I can't see their response to any request we make,"Alice told me. "But I've seen some bad things happening in the future." I didn't quite understand, but Alice still had her mind closed off to me.

"We'll have to be ready," Carlisle said decisively. "Peter, you and I will discuss what must be done. How soon will they be here?"

"Tonight."

**Don't much care for this. Chapters that are pretty much only dialogue usually suck for me. But I hope it's okay, at least.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm going to run in the State Track Meet for Georgia, so I will not be home from Thursday to Saturday, maybe even Sunday. So don't expect and update until maybe Tuesday or Wednesday of next week, unless I can get one up tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 18: Exclusive

** I tried hard, you guys XD Hope it's okay. It's more descriptive and all than the last one. Lots of E&B fluff, my favorite stuf :D**

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty quote about how I don't own Twilight

* * *

**

_Bella's Point of View_

I carefully pulled on a pair of gray bootcut jeans, followed by a dark blue, v-neck top that Edward loved. Accessories were Alice's specialty at times, so of course they were extravagent (she'd picked out the outfit, of course). The chandelier earrings sparkled as the light hit their silver dangling stuff (haha), and matching silver stilettos went well, the straps wrapping around my ankled under the jeans to tie in a knot. A knock on my door caused me to spin around quickly. That went well, of course, resulting in me spinning out of control and barely catching myself from hitting the floor by throwing a hand out lightening speed to gripping the edge of my bedframe.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's urgent call right before he opened the door and ran over to me. I glowered as I saw his expression change from worry to barely contained mirth.

"Going to help me up?" I asked tartly. "Or do you want me to lay here all day?"

"Well..." he drawled. "I was thinking of going out with Jessica Stanely, but..." I hissed, and he choked on his laughter before helping me up. Then he stared.

"Change right now," he ordered, pulling me toward his closet.

"Why?" I demanded.

"There is no way I'm letting any male, much less a vampire, see you in that outfit." My turn to grin with humor.

"Actually, I was thinking that we never said we were exclussive and I-" Edward cut me off by grabbing me and gently yet quickly pulling me toward him as he planted a kiss on my neck, breathing out as he did so.

"We're exclussive," he growled informingly, and I chuckled.

"Okay," I agreed willingly.

"Maybe," he added, and I darted out of my room and down the stairs while I thanked God for saving me from falling in these shoes.

When I got to the soft couch, I plopped down in it next to Alice, who was staring straight ahead. She still wouldn't let me into her mind, and I frowned.

"Wha-"

"It's six fifty seven," Alice interrupted, apparently having seen my question. Four minutes left.

The door rang at exactly 7:01. We all jumped before getting up. The whole family gathered in the living room, standing, while Esme went to get the door. Four vampires stood in the doorway.

The first, clearly the leader, was a rather plain looking vampire. He was (AN: This is my vision of James) tall and lanky, with dark hair that matched his black eyes. He had a prowling air about him, like he was constantly on the verge of falling into a hunting crouch. The female was graceful and had an aura of authority and regality about her, but it was a feline and menacing air. Her vibrant red hair was thick and fell in a huge mass down to the middle of her back. Dark eyes viligantly searched the house immediately upon entering.

The two others were obviously younger in terms of physical age. The male appeared to be about twenty, well-muscled with a tousle of blonde hair. The female appeared to be maybe ninteen, and looked shrewd and small, not a particularly attractive vampire. I hated her on site, though not for her appearance. Her eyes were very small, almost beady, giving her the look of a mouse. However, the rest of her wasn't out of the ordinary as far as appearance. Her black hair was swept over her shoulder by a deft hand as she too surveyed the room. Her gaze rested on Edward, who was the only one besides Matt (haha, bet you guys had just about forgotten about him ;D ) and me with no mate standing beside him. Grace had not come in. I let out a small growl, but before anyone but Alice could here me, she grabbed my arm cautioningly. I tried to relax, biting my full bottom lip out of habit.

"Angie," James said, gesturing toward the girl who'd looked at Edward, "sensed that there was a family nearby. We came to talk, and rest." I blinked.

"Yes, well, come in," Carlisle asked, and I moved across toward Edward. A hand on my arm stopped me, and I turned to find myself looking into a pair of jet black eyes watching me.

"Hey," he whispered in a husky voice. Before I could pull away, Edward was there. He wrapped an arm around my waist possessively, and I placed a hand on his wiast in turn, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Hello, Lex," Edward said menacingly, voice like angry velvet. "I see you've met my girlfriend, Bella." Lex, I assumed, glared but didn't release my arm until I move my hand forcefully out of his grip. Looking over his shoulder, Edward steered me to the couch, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. (hehe.. jealous Edward XD )

"What happened to _maybe_ exclussive?" I whispered to him.

"I changed my mind," he said. "Stay away from him, Bella. I don't like him."

"Well," Carlisle began. "We should start with introductions, perhaps." The leader of the coven nodded.

"I am James. This is Victoria, Lex, and Angie." He pointed with each name, and Carlisle nodded.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and our children. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Matt is staying with us for the year." Peter spoke up next.

"I'm Peter, and this is..." He introduced his family, and Carlisle asked, "How did you find us?"


	22. Chapter 19: Can't

**_Short chapter, I know... but a longer one is coming ;D Don't worry. I've finally decided on exactly what is going to happen, so things SHOULD go more smoothly..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, etc. Thanks for rubbing it in :P __

* * *

_**

_Edward's Point of View_

I glared, sulking, as Lex watched Bella from his seat. _My_ Bella. I let out an absent-minded smile at that before I remembered what was going on and straightened up, tightening my arm around Bella's waist.

_Gosh, he's gorgeous._ I blocked out that girl's thoughts of me while trying to catch up on the converstion. Apparently, they'd found us through Angie, the girl. Her ability was to sense the presense of and locate vampires. She could sense powers too, apparently. They'd found us, and on their way to Canada decided to stop by and hunt. They were curious about us, so they also decided to see us. I learned this from Peter's mind, as the others were dwelling on their own thoughts.

"How do you maintain a permanent home here?" James wondered, and I resisted the urge to shudder. His voice had a menacing, yet smooth, tone, like poison mixed with molasses (AN: Agh... bad analogy).

"We do not drink the blood of humans," Peter put in, and James blinked, stunned.

"How do you do that?" Lex asked without taking his eyes off me. This time, before I could do anything, it was _Matt_ that growled. I glared at the both of them. Would neither ever get the idea that Bella was **not** available?

"We feed of animals," I growled. Lex looked at me, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"We are going to hunt now." James said, standing. His coven stood, followed by Carlisle, who was thankfully taller than James by a little bit.

"We must ask that you do not hunt on our territory," he said firmly. James cocked his head.

"We are thirsty, we will hunt." Carlisle shook his head.

"No." Carefully shifting Bella off my lap, I rose to stand near my father. Emmet and Jasper were getting up too, and Peter was already up with Mark and John. The tension was building again, quickly. James snorted, and Victoria looked furious.

"We're going," Victoria snarled. The vampires were out the door before anyone could put in another word.

_Bella's Point of View_

My eyes were wide as the coven left my family and the Cullen's standing in the living room.

"We have to stop them," I whispered, and took off after them.

Barely had I gotten two hundred yard before an arm wrapped around my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Stop it, Edw-" I rounded on the person holding me, and cut my sentence off at seeing Matt. "Matt! Let go," I hissed.

"You aren't going," he growled. Edward appeared, and I wrenched my arm from Matt's at Edward's face. I could have sworn his face was tinged green.

"We have to stop them!" I yelled. People could get hurt, and Edward's family would have to move away, not to mention my family members. They liked it here. I was scared for the humans mostly.

"Bella," Edward said, putting his hands on my shoulders and making me face him. "We _will_ stop them. You can't go though. It's too dangerous." I bristled.

"I'm just as capable as you are, Edward Davis. People are going to get hurt, and we have to stop them." Edward made a pained face.

"_You_ could be one of those people," he whispered. "And I can't take that." I could feel my face softening.

"Edward, I won't get hurt. I'll be careful." I moved closer, feeling the urgency of the moment. "I lov-" Edward interrupted by pressing his lips furiously against mine, gripping me tightly. I allowed myself to sink into it for a moment before I pulled away, sprinting before he could catch me again.


	23. Chapter 20: Tree

**Okay, this chapter kinda sucks... I'm not so good at making an intense scene, but I tried hard. And don't worry, there are still going to be maybe five more chapters... The drama doesn't end with the coven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Stop bugging me about it. Plus, I'm running out of ideas on what to say for disclaimers, so lets say it again: I Don't own Twilight, New Moon, or anything created by Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward's Point of View_

She was gone. I stared after her before sprinting inside. "We have to go _now_," I stressed, grabbing Alice's arm.

"Why so urgent?" Alice asked while pulling on some tennis shoes at lightening speed.

"Bella went after them." My family as well as Bella's finally got together after about half a minute, and we took off.

Stopping outside of town where no one was around, Alice searched for a vision of where James' coven was. Her eyes came open.

"They're near La Push." My breath caught. Crap.

"Come on," I said, and we ran to the border of La Push.

_Bella's Point of View_

Terrified and alone, I stopped my search after glimpsing Angie dash out of the woods near La Push.

"James!" I screamed. The vampire emerged from behind a tree and smirked at me. I breathed a sigh of relief; his eyes were still red and black. He hadn't fed. "You can't feed." Instead of feeling brave, I felt intimidated and helpless; as a result, my voice was somewhat small.

James laughed.

"Why not? You can't stop me." I took a breath.

"I won't let you." James chuckled again, I saw Angie step up to be next to her leader. Victoria and Lex followed.

"Take care of her," he ordered before disappearing. Across the border of La Push. Cursing I stepped forward toward where James had gone, but Victoria stepped in front of me.

"Don't _think_ about it," she hissed. Without turning her head away from mine, she said, "Lex, take care of this weak excuse for a vampire." This that she too disappeared into La Push, towing Angie alongside her.

"Lex, don't," I warned. A strange light came into his eyes, and I dropped into an aggressive crouch. He laughed.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to kill you." I blinked, but didn't move from my position.

"Why not?" I demanded, trying to dodge around him; he followed.

"Because, I'm going to make you mine." I glared. "I know what you may think," he continued. "You'll may want that idiot Edward, but I like my entertainment- my fun- every once in a while." I almost gagged. My ever-empty stomach contracted and I made a horrified expression. "Then I'll decide what to do with you."

"Edward will stop you," I said, proclaiming my faith in him. Lex lifted a brow.

"Oh, really?"

_Edward's Point of View_

I ran onto the scene, growling furiously. I saw Lex and Bella. The rest of our families had gone to try after James and Victoria. I alone had realized that the younger male was not with them.

"Ah, here he comes now!" Lex told Bella, who turned to look at me. The look on her face made my dead heart wrench. She looked horrified, afraid, furious, and relieved. The many emotions that flickered across her face were so well expressed in her eyes that for an instant I felt like I didn't need to read her mind. Everything was so well displayed in her gaze locked in mine.

"Step away from Bella!" I growled. Lex glowered.

"I don't think so." With that, Lex ran at me, and when we collided a huge clap of thunder-like noise issued. Bella screamed and when I flickered my gaze toward her, Lex took the opportunity to hit me across the chin.

_Bella's Point of View_

I couldn't just watch! I sprinted full speed toward Lex and jumped onto his back, wrapping my left arm tightly around his neck while I hit him and tried to pull him off Edward. A stupid reaction, I knew, but I had to do something. My first instinct was a wimpy one, but I succeeded in part of my goal. Lex turned around, away from Edward. However, what I didn't anticipate was Lex driving his fist into my stomach, shoving me into a large oak that crack and fell over as I lay still, seeing bright lights in spots before my eyes. I could feel something cool dripping over my shoulder, and I tried furiously to blink away the spots in my vision.

_Edward's Point of View_

"Bella!" I yelled as I saw her collapse against a tree. With furious hiss, I pushed against Lex and scratched at his skin with my fingers. Lex screeched as venom spilled out from the 'wound'.

**(AN: I have no idea what a vampire fight is like; it's never described, so sorry... this is just my imagination)**

I practically flew to her side, looking over her to make sure she was fine, I saw the injury on her shoulder and could almost feel my eyes darken.

Turning to Lex, he smirked. "Don't worry, you think I would seriously kill her? Like I told her, I want my fun." Lex jumped toward me, and I dodged out of the way. I was faster, I knew. However, Lex was much stronger, and I pelt the pain explode in my shoulder when I happened to look at Bella again. Damn... I needed to stop getting distracted by the worry. Focusing on my opponent, I gathered all my anger and hate toward him to aid me.

_Ha! Okay, left cross next..._ I grinned. When Lex swung, I ducked to the right to avoid his hit. Running around to his back, I kicked out at him, throwing him into a tree with satisfaction. I hoped he was in the same pain Bella was in. Apparently not though.

Lex rose from the ground. "You'll pay for that one, Davis." **(AN: Gah... so cliche)**

"Really?" I asked, but the vampire suddenly was in front of me, and his blow-after-blow strategy was tiring me out, though I dodged many of his punches. He was stronger than Emmett, and that said something. I needed help.

Matt appeared then, and I looked at him. "Matt!" I called. "Come on, help me out!" Matt stood there, and I stared. I could hear his thoughts.

_If I leave him alone, Bella will be furious. But she doesn't like this Lex guy; she likes me more. Maybe I'd get a chance with her instead of the undeserving Edward..._ I clenched my jaw. He was seriously going to stand there and watch.

"Matt!" I yelled furiously. Matt turned away, walking into the woods. Crud.

_Bella's Point of View_

I heard a high keening sound accompanied by snarls. The pained sound was Edward, I realized with horror and fear. Struggling to regain my feet, I swooned dizzily

Another vampire approached, but I couldn't see who quite yet. The blurriness of my vision and dizziness was strange, and frightening. I hadn't known that vampire could have such effects on another vampire. It was so... human.

"Get _off_ Edward," a voice screamed, and the volume of the nosie increased.

"Alice?" I called. A ripping sound ensued, followed by then scent of smoke and the crackling of flames.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and I felt her next to me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Alice didn't answer. I struggled to stand. My vision was almost one hundred percent, and I looked around urgently for Edward. "Edward!" I screamed.

* * *

**Like I said... I tried. Lex sucks, and he doesn't make a very good villain, but again, yeah. You got some evil Matt though!**


	24. Chapter 21: Run

**Fairly short, I know, but I'be been uber busy, such as exams and all, so I've not had much time to be working on this. I'm officially (as of Thursday, May 18, 2007) a JUNIOR!!!!!! Sorry... super excited, then I went to a party.**

**But yeah, here it is... and I hope you are satisfied... for the record, anyone who loves a certain someone mentioned in this chapter, sorry. I disagree with a deep, pure hatred, but yeah, that's the way it is. It's okay, it all turns out well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, etc.

* * *

**

_Bella's Point of View_

"_Edward!" I screamed._

Seeing him, standing there, I shuddered my dry sobs and... ran into his arms.

Edward's torn shirt was dirt smeared from his tussle on the ground with Lex, but I didn't care as I clutched my arms around his chest, body wracked with dry sobs. Tears I could never shed formed a lump in my throat.

"Oh my God!" I sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around me in turn, face pressed against my hair as he kissed my hairline. Looking up, I could see the ambivalence in his eyes. I felt the same. With so many conflicting emotions, I didn't know where to begin.

"Don't _ever_ leave me like that again," he ordered. I turned my face back into her shirt and nodded against him. Breathing in, I relished his sweet scent before Edward placed his fingers gently underneath my chin and lifted my face to his. We connected and our kiss went on and on until I broke away to look around, embarrassed. Then I blinked, surprised.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, "And what About James?"

"James, Victoria, and Angie (I hissed at this part) are taken care of... and for Privacy," he explained, and I nodded.

"Well then..." I trailed off and smiled coquettishly, stretching up on my tiptoes toward him. Before I could reach though, A huge shape burst through the trees, and I jerked around, though not before Edward broke away and pulled me behind him.

"Black," I hissed, eyes pitch black.

_Edward's Point of View_

Blinking in confusion, I looked at the wolf. Then the scent reached my nose, and I snarled. Werewolf. Though my first reaction had simply been to protect Bella, now I was furious. The smell of wet dog made me wrinkle my nose.

A ripping snarl came from the dog... Black, she'd called him.

"Dog," I accused, and which a shudder and apparently much effort, the wolf changed into human. He was tall, a little taller than I was, and had cropped black hair and deep-set eyes.

"Leech," he countered furiously, and a shudder ran through him.

"Why are you here?" Bella demanded, and I looked at Bella in horror, who had moved out from behind me and close to the dog.

"You broke the treaty!" Black screamed at her, and I hissed.

"No, we didn't!" she returned. I stared confused, and moved toward Bella.

"What's going on," I demanded. Both ignored me, and I clenched my jaw, aggravated.

"That means that I have no reason to hold back!" Black yelled, and I stared as suddenly a the boy exploded into a huge wolf before me again. He leapt at Bella, and I moved faster than I ever had before, motivated by extreme fear for Bella. Wrapping my arms around her waist as we hit the ground, I keep her in my protecting embrace even though she wouldn't be injured by the impact in any way.

"You okay?" I asked her with anxiety, staring into her large, beautiful topaz eyes. She nodded, and with a start we both jumped up. The dog was glaring at us, chest heaving, before springing again. This time, I barely managed to get out of the way as the claws of the wolf ripped right through the loose sleeve of my shirt, loose now that I'd fought Lex. Damn, that wolf could move fast! Utterly confused, I grabbed Bella up in my arms and made a mad dash for the woods. Black followed.

"What is that?" I gasped to her.

"Werewolf," she said.

"What?!" I said back, stunned.

"Werewolf!" she yelled.

"No!" I returned. "How is that possible?" I clarified, ducking under a low branch. The werewolf was catching up.

"Quileute! Legend!" I didn't say anymore. No time.

Spinning to the left, I tried to lose the wolf to no avail. Turning again to gain time, I spun to face the wolf and let Bella go. Thanking God for this, Bella fell gracefully to the ground, and I gripped her arm.

"Ready?"

"Yes." The wolf barreled toward us, and we ducked out of the way, grabbing his fur and ripping with all our strength. Pieces of skin ripped off his sides, and the wolf changed back. Black.

"Jacob," Bella asked when he didn't move from the ground. "Are you okay?" I moved in front of her when she tried to step forward to see if he was okay. Just like Bella to care about a _werewolf_ trying to _kill_ her.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**Graduation for my sister from high school is tomorrow, and the next day is the party for her, and the day after that I have another party, and the day after that is empty, but the following day is my birthday, and the next is my mother's birthday PLUS my younger sister's eighth grade graduation. Then Friday is my friend's birthday, and saturday I might be going out of town. So, IF I put up a chapter, it'll be Tuesday or not for a while. Super sorry, but that's the way life is. Summer break is busy. So... summary:**

**Saturday: Senior Graduation**

**Sunday: Party**

**Monday: Party**

**Tuesday: Free**

**Wednesday: Birthday**

**Thursday: 8th Grade Graduation & Mom's Birthday**

**Friday: Friend's Birthday**

**Saturday: Maybe Out-of-Town**


	25. Chapter 22: Connor

_Well, I promised a chapter by Tuesday if possible, and it was possible. So I hope it's decent. I tried my best, but sadly I'm not feeling too well (Which SUCKS since tomorrow is my birthday). A little bit of redemption I hope for the Jacob Black lovers despite my hatred for him. Quite frankly I would have made him much less friendly to Bella and all but for plans for a sequel if I have one. It will all end up being up to you all. Anyway, I'll try to update this weekend, depending on whether I end up with access to a computer when I go out of town this weekend._

_FYI: There will be maybe three more chapters, a rough estimate._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or anything from them.

* * *

_

_Bella's Point of View_

I gasped, concerned, as Jacob fell to the ground. Werewolf or not, I didn't want him to _die_.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I took an uncertain step forward toward him, but Edward moved protectively in front of me. Of course, he didn't understand. He had no realization. He didn't know the treaty. He had no idea that James' coven must have broken it, resulting in the justification of Jacob Black's attack. _No_ vampire was supposed to go onto La Push. A shudder ran through me. What if it was more that just trespassing? I couldn't provide an answer.

I stared, eyes wide, as Jacob shakily got to his feet.

"No," he said, and I frowned.

"Jacob, we didn't break the treaty; let me explain."

"What?" he muttered, and I took a breath of patience and fear.

"We didn-" he cut me off.

"No!" His chin trembled, and I watched as a shudder collapsed down his spine. "That can't be." I was confused. Who was he talking to, and what was he doing? Edward grabbed my wrists from behind and pulled me against him as he took steps backward, away from Jacob Black.

"Wait," I said, stopping. He stopped too, but refused to let me go back.

"It's not safe," he murmmured to me, pressing his cheek against my hair.

Jacob suddenly stopped talking to himself, and looked over his shoulder at his back. I felt a crease of concern spread across my brow as I caught a glimpse of the serious injuries he's sustained from us. Then I blinked. I'd _thought_ that they were serious. They were when he was a wolf. Now all I could were two mild-looking (if long) scratched surrounded by a larger expanse of pink skin.

"You're better!" I exclaimed.

"It's a werewolf thing," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded. Jacob ignored him.

"Come with me," he ordered, and I pulled Edward after Jacob, who turned to run back through the trees toward La Push faster than the average human if not vampire speed since he was in human form. I could sense the grudging acceptance he had for us to follow him, as well as the burning anger that seethed through him. He didn't like us. More specifically Edward. I could somehow tell that he had a somewhat more mild dislike of me than Edward for some reason (AN: Lots of 'some's for some reason, haha. I'm stupid). I couldn't be sure of course, as I didn't read his mind. One thing I'd learned during the two months since Edward had been here was that we relied on our abilities to different degrees, Edward moe so thatn me. He used his power more than I did, most likely because he couldn't stand to not know something. I found myself guilty for using my ability on others, though I found it extremely convinient and useful when desirable.

We broke through to the grove that Lex had fought Edward and me in to find the Davis family and my family standing across the grove from a group of gangly teenagers that I could tell from their thoughts to be werewolves.

"Jacob," the tallest of the group- aside from Jacob Black- greeted the boy. Jacob moved to stand next to the boy, well, man. They all looked like boys with the exception of the one, who looked like more of a man, the obvious leader. They were silent for a moment, and I could sense something being communicated silently between them. I opened my mind to listen in order to understand, but there thoughts were alien, another language. I couldn't be sure if it was because they were thinking in their native language of Quileute or if it was because they were werewolves. So I moved with Edward to our families, and I was immediatley embraced by Alice and Emmett, followed by Rosalie and Jasper as soon as I was released. Edward's family did the same.

"Now, someone _please_ tell me what's going on," Edward asked, exasperated. Alice stepped forward to silently communicate the gist of what was occuring. I watched as Edward's eyes darkened and his muscles tightened. I grabbed me around the waist to wrap his arms around me and place himself between the werewolves and me.

"Did you explain what happened and that we weren't trespassing?" I asked. "About James' coven? Is the treaty still up?" Carlisle looked at me with sorrow.

"It's more complicated than that," he informed me with a tone of regret. I pointed toward the werewolves, and my gaze flashed to the body that lay on the ground bleeding and writhing on the ground. I peered closer, and my eyes widened further in horror. The boy was being changed.

"Why isn't he screaming?" I whispered.

"He can't breathe past the blood in his throat. He's suffocating and drowning in his blood."

"Then go help him!" I shrieked.

"I can't," Carlisle said. "They won't let me near him now." Without thinking I stepped away from my family and to the werewolves gathered.

"Let Carlisle help." I said to them. "He's being changed. There's nothing you can do." They growled at me, and one restrained the another as a shudder raced down his spine and he moved to take an aggressive step toward me. I didn't wait for their response before hurrying to the boy, almost a man if I was any judge. Flipping him over, I tried to clear his throat, feeling the disgusting scent of blood. A scream that issued from his throat as he regained his ability to breath made me stumbled back. Carlisle was there, beside the boy now. Apparently I'd missed the conversation that allowed him to come over.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Connor." I nodded sadly, and Jacob gazed at me with sorrow.

"Will he be okay?" I looked up at him without saying anything. What could I say? He wouldn't be just fine, but he would survive this encounter, if our existence was life.

"I think so," I responded. I felt like Jacob was on the same page as I was, but I could see the tense expression on his face from being so near to me. Then a thought occured to me.  
"Where's Matthew?" I demanded furiously to my family, speaking from across the grove.

"Dead," the leader said. I blinked.  
"Who are you?"

"Sam. Matthew, I believe, is dead. The older female of the other coven killed him." I was confused as to why, until I realized that Matthew surviving might have 'interfered' with any plans Lex might have had... concerning me. I shuddered.

"Esme, take Connor back to the house," Carlisle ordered, but the werewolves took angry strides forward. Carlisle faced them. "Do you think you can keep him in La Push? He needs the seclusion from humans, and from you. There is no other choice." Sam reluctantly nodded, an angry look on his face.

"If the leader of that coven was not already dead, I would punish him with no mercy."

"I understand," Carlisle said. "But you and I must work out the details of what has occured and the results." I remembered then; the treaty must be worked out. Surely there would be no war; The meeting-if you call it that- had been extremely peaceful, for werewolves and vampires, at least. One look at two of the four wolves' faces made me change my mind. I hoped Carlisle worked this out.

In the meantime, I grabbed Edward's hand as he came across to me, causing Jacob Black to stiffen along with all the others besides Sam, who apparently had the most control. Emmett came to pick Connor up firmly in his arms, struggling to retain control over the tranforming-vampire as he writhed in Emmett's arms. Both Edward's and my family ran back to Edward's house by unspoken consent to meet there. Connor's screams haunted me the whole way.


	26. Chapter 23: Screams

**Mkay... must say, you all comment more on the sappy, fluffy chapters than the exciting ones. I understand ;D E&B fluff is so much more fun to read. haha, well here's the next chapter... some fluff and just a filler type. A little more jealousy and love from our favorite couple :D. ONE more chapter, then there will be a vote on a sequel, epilogue, characters, etc. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys!**

* * *

The screams stopped. I sat of from my position on the couch, having been doing my best to block out the bloodcurdling noise coming from the room upstairs. It reminded me that Bella had, not too long ago, gone through that horror and utterly painful ordeal. The thought made me shudder in pain. Standing, and ran outside to find Bella. She'd been unable to handle the screams, and so had run to our meadow in sanctuary. Bella had never had to go through listening to others transform before. I, on the other hand, had endured Grace's and Mark's and Josephina's. Bella was the youngest, so this was all new to her. 

I worried about Connor. He was a werewolf before now, so the effects of the transformation were unclear. Until now.

Bella was sitting on the ground in the middle of the meadow, arms wrapped around her legs and chin propped on her knees.

"Bella?" I whispered from across the meadow. She would hear me. Her head whipped around and she sprang lightly to her feet, sprinting over to me with a smile on her face. Running into my arms, Bella wrapped her own around my neck and burried her face in my chest. I dropped a kiss into her hair and picked her up bridal style, running us both back to the house.

"The screaming stop?" she asked in a whisper on the way.

"Yes." She nodded.

Once we were there, Bella ran all the way up to Connor's room without pausing. Clearly her concerned side was anxious to see if the werewolf- vampire- was okay. I followed, but we were blocked from entrance by a nervous Jasper. All the emotions were probably sending him haywire.

"You can't enter. Connor won't see anyone. He's extremley... angry." Bella stared, unmoving, until I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her downstairs.

And so we were not allowed into his room for three days.

----------------------------------------

Bella and I tentatively entered the usually useless guest room to find the boy sitting up and facing Carlisle. He looked angry and bitter, face twisted into a mask of pain and horror combined with a hint of fear. Connor didn't look like us. He wasn't so inhumanly beautiful that he could be immediately marked as a one of us. And his skin still retained a hint of his Quileute pallor, more so than any other darker-skinned person would have. His eyes were blood-red, the typical for a new vampire. A bloody carcass in the corner of the room gave evidence that the new vampire had fed already, in addition to the purity of his eye color. I was glad that Bella had missed the first feeding. It was always a bloody mess with a vampire who had no control or experience with the tantalizing scent of blood. Restraining new vampires was also a huge pain. I was sure that Bella remembered her own well enough for a forever.

"Connor?" Bella said as she stepped closer to him. Connor swiveled in his seat on the bed, glaring. I could see how his jaw trembled slightly at an inhuman speed though. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he spat bitterly.

I blinked. 

"It's not our fault you were turned," I argued instinctivly. "Another coven did this."

"Don't lie. Your leader told me the whole story. They never would have stopped here if you hadn't been here." I looked at Carlisle, who had turned away from me.

Edward, there was no reason to lie to him from the beginning. He would never forgive us if he found out later.

"He'll never forgive us now, probably," I countered. Connor blinked in confusion while Bella followed along in Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle returned to Connor.

"You remember what I told you about powers? How each vampire brings one of his or her most defining traits with them where it it intensified? Edward can read thoughts, as can Bella, among other things," he explained. Connor looked horrified.

"Let me talk to him," Bella said, and I immediately formed protests, words rising in my throat. "Edward," Bella warned. "I'm doing this, and stay out of his thoughts."

"_His_ thoughts?" Connor interrupted. "Not yours?"

"Edward can't read my thoughts," Bella informed him. "And I can't read his either."

-------------------------------

A frustrating hour later of not looking in Connor's mind, I looked up at Bella walked downstairs, trailed by Connor. He tentatively waved to everyone. The entirety of both families was situated on the couches in the large living room.

"Hey," Connor said in a mildly shy voice. Bella skipped to my side a plopped down on the couch next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she cuddled up to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I saw Connor's face fall just a little, but surprisingly felt almost no anger at him. Bella was amazing, and in Connor's situation, I could see (though reluctantly) how he could look at Bella with admiration for helping him through his trial of accepting his new existence. However, I did take satisfaction in the fact that Bella kissed me sweetly, and I enjoyed the kiss just a little too much for Connor's benefit (AU: Sorry, the Edward jealousy never gets old ;D ). Connor's gaze then swept the room appraisingly, noting the expensive apolstry (sp?) and the light colors as well as the people. A small, satisfied smile crept onto my face as I noticed that Connor's gaze hitched on Grace as he did so.

Introductions were made around, and Connor appeared to be accepting of us, though a trace of bitterness still remained on his face.

"So," Carlisle started. "I expect that we should look into the effects of the transformation on you, considering your... unique, situation." Peter nodded in agreement.

"Clearly the physical effects on you are different, and I don't think that your blood lust is as potent and strong. However, there is the matter of power." Connor interrupted here.

"Well, I actually discovered something during those day where I would speak to anyone." Connor coughed nervously. "I can sort of still transform into a wolf still, and communicate with my brothers." Connor looked at Bella and me with fear, apparently afraid of our reaction to his addressing the werewolves as brothers.

"Is that a good thing?" Mark intercepted. "I mean, do you still have an urge to... kill us... when you do?" Connor shook his head.

"No. You still smell horrible though when I'm a wolf." I jumped when Bella laughed.

"That's okay," she said. "When you're a wolf, I bet you'll still smell bad to us too."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem then," Carlisle added. He stood. "It's a good thing no humans come near here. Connor, you can't go anywhere, for a long time." Connor blinked, looking horrified.

"What? What about my friends? Brothers? Family?"

"They think you're dead," Peter informed him. "At least, the non-wolf ones do. I'm sorry Connor, but that's the way it has to be. And with the blood lust, you can't be near humans for a long time, Probably a year or more." Connor stopped Peter with a raised hand.

"What about her?" he asked with an accusing point at Bella. I growled silently and pulled her closer. "_She's_ only been a vampire for a year."

"Bella's an exception," Carlisle explained. "She's unique in that she's completely unaffected by the scent and taste of blood." Connor frowned.

"Life's not fair," I responded. "But you're lucky; your future looks pretty good."

Bella's Point of View

Connor warmed up to the family as the week went by, spending less and less time as a wolf. His old friends were growing distant and resentful, their remorse and anger replaced by bitterness and the traditional vampire-werewolf hatred. He'd become resentful toward us that day, when his friends wouldn't speak to him, but he moved on after a couple days enough to where he was back to making slow progress with us. I smiled to myself whenever I saw Connor and Grace smiling shyly at each other.

Of course, we all continued to attend school, but as usual our life was focused at home. Connor was becoming intwined in our lives too. His progress with resisting blood was coming along quickly, considering his werewolf heritage and natural resistance to anything vampire-esk.

Edward and I were doing better than ever. We'd known each other for the better part of a year now, and were inseparable. It was thoroughly surprising when I was asked by five boys to prom, and rejected all but two vehemently. One of the others was a boy who actually had the nerve to ask me while I was sitting with Edward in his car. Needless to say, I could say nothing before Edward got a chance to. The second request was by none other than my boyfriend himself. I had to think about. Just kidding.

However, once the school year was done, Carlisle quit his job and we prepared to move again. We didn't know exactly where we were going, but the two families were parting. Changes to the parties were made, however. Edward had a huge falling out with his family over it, which made me so guilty I couldn't go to school for fear of facing Edward and his family. Edward made up with is family though, but firmly stated that he was leaving with me and my family. Connor, on the other hand, was going with Grace and her family.

Edward came up behind me the day of the move, covering my eyes with his hands.

"Guess who," he said.

"Hmm... sounds hot. Must be my old boyfriend Nathan." Edward released me, and I sensed his distress. "Just kidding," I reassured him after seeing his face. Reaching on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I stood with Bella before our new house. Three stories high and massive, hidden in the woods, it was perfect.

"Welcome to our new home," I whispered to her.


	27. Epilogue: Rupert

**Okay... here goes nothing... this would be my pathetic attempt at an epilogue type thing (As I quote from an earlier conversation that I recently had ;D ) So please go easy on it, haha.**

**Oh, and this would be the last chapter, obviously, since it's the epilogue, so I must pose a question...:**

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

I sat up from my position on the couch when Edward came into the room. Jumping up, I bounded into his arms before we laced fingers to head out the door. Edward walked me toward his Volvo, but I stopped, forcing him to halt with me.

"What?" he asked. I smiled sweetly, enlarging my big eyes more so than usual and pouting ever so slightly.

"Can we take _my_ car today?" He groaned, and a fleeting smile of triumph flitted across my face. I win. "We _always_ take your car," I added in a complaining voice.

"My car needs to show off for the first day of school." I pulled my hand from his to clasp it in my other and swivled from side to side sweetly with my hands held demurely in front of me.

"_Please?_" Edward sighed, conceding, and I grinned. "Yay!" Edward looked me over. "Are you checking me out?" I teased him.

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Do you like what you see?" He nodded again, and I lifted myself onto my tiptoes to lean closer, but when our lips were a hair's bredth away I paused. "Too bad. I have a boyfriend." With a giggle I ran to the driver's side of my car, getting into my Audi with satisfaction at the surprised look on Edward's face. 

"Hurry up!" Alice called after reaching over to honk Rosalie's horn from the passenger seat. A depressed and disappointed looking Emmett had his arms crossed childishly from the back seat next to Jasper.

Edward got into the passenger side and I turned up the music, leading the way out of the driveway and down the road. My Adui smoothly accelerated, and Edward blinked, surprised, as the speed dial raced past seventy, eighty, ninety, to settle on a little past one hundred. I laughed at his face, and he turned to face me, catching _me _by surprise as he kissed me swiftly, causing me to accidentally press the gas, slamming us back into our seats.

"Oops."

_What are you two DOING???_ Alice's thoughts screamed at me. I let the car coast back to one hundred only to have to brake to get into the parking lot of our new school.

The school looked eerily Forks-like, with seven buildings instead of six, and a small wooden sign on the side of the road reading:

"Welcome to Rupert High School"

Prince Rupert, Canada. Small town, just like Forks, with a population of less than 15000 people, sort of isolated and near a lot of wildlife, rainiest, most sunless city in Canada. Perfect.

I parked the car and got out, tossing my chocolate colored hair to get it out of my face. People stared as my family got out of the car, and I shyly ducked my head. Hey, I was still new at this. Not even my second year of being a vampire.

Edward got out and moved next to me, squeezing my hand in a comforting manner. I loved him. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**So, there you go :D It's pretty happy, if you don't want a sequel. I hope you do though, haha. It's satisfactory. And I'll probably write my own sequel even if you guys don't want one. I just wont post it.**


	28. Author's Note: Ending

* * *

**Yay! Okay... More than half the people who favorited my story asked for a sequel, which was what I was hoping for :D So Just so you know, I would still LOVE to have more reviews XD I mean, what author doesn't always want more reviews? I do.**

**Well, I'm leaving this story as Incomplete until I post the first chapter of the sequel. Then I'll post one more thing here giving you the name of it and tell you all that it's up. Then this Fic will be officially closed... bittersweet moment.**

**Anyway, again: just so you know, the first several (As in three or four, maybe even five) chapters will be pretty much all fluff and build up. That's the funnest stuff to write, I think, and it'll help me sort out how to get the plot started. I've got so many Ideas for it that I like, and no way to get from the beginning of the story to starting off the main plot, which will almost for sure have a returning role for Jacob Black (Not a good role), Connor, Grace, and the whole werewolf gang.**

**Yeah, I'm rambling, so thanks again! I just wanted to say that I love all you guys, and I'm so grateful to everyone who enjoyed this, and even more grateful to everyone who reviewed **_**saying**_** they enjoyed it XD**

**So, yeah... bye for now, and I'll maybe even have the next chapter up by later on today!**

**Oh, and FYI, I have another story, just a two or three-shot, about my least favorite person in the world's and Bella's kiss (AKA, the hated Jacob Black and Bella). So if you're curious, check it out... Like I say in its summary: NOT for people who like JB. Because he will totally be hated on in that story.**


	29. Author's Note: Complete

Okay, well, StarCross is officially Complete. The NEW sequel is up, and it's called Raindrops

Please review ;D and I hope it's a decent first chapter. Sorta had a WB, but everything's explained in the ANs at the beginning and ends.

So, good luck to you all in reading my contorted writing!


End file.
